Seuls les idiots ne changent pas de vie
by Gylliweed
Summary: Préquelle des MiniZ-OS. Alors que tout Poudlard est en ébullition à cause du Grand Jeu de Dumbledore, de sales coups se trament dans les couloirs et Draco lui, compte bien attraper Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Hellow ! Je vais tenter (ce qui est difficile) de faire le plus court possible ! =P

Aujourd'hui, cela fait une décennie que j'ai lu Harry Potter pour la première fois. J'ai également dix-huit ans tout pile alors je profite de ce jour un peu spécial pour moi pour commencer à poster ma première ''vraie'' fiction à chapitre !

Cette fiction est une préquelle aux ''MiniZ-OS'' mais il n'est pas du tout nécessaire de les avoir lu pour lire cette fanfic. Pour mes lecteurs adorés qui lisent déjà les z-os, je leur dit merci d'avoir continué à me demander des nouvelles de l'avancement de cette préquelle et de vos reviews. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

De gros bisous donc à Black-Swallow (qui m'a envoyé un MP pour mon anniversaire. Merci, c'était vraiment gentil et ça m'a fait super plaisir ;D), à ma copine Syulang qui a lu cette histoire pour la première fois, Shesaysfly parce que je la connais in Real Life =P, à Lia-Mei-Soma, Liliblack13, Shik-Aya-chan, Vampire1803, sati-san, ocechan, Natsume-yusuke, Angeluss, Mahana et tous ceux que je n'ai pas cités !

Un dernier mot: ma bêta Celikwi n'a plus d'internet. Comme je n'ai pas reçu de message depuis un moment, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre car même si il n'a pas encore été corrigé par elle, je pense l'avoir relu assez de fois pour ne pas avoir laissé de trucs affreux (si c'est le cas, dites le moi pour que je corrige la prochaine fois !)

J'avais tenté de faire court, mission impossible. =P

Bonne lecture !

oOo

Si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard !

Chapitre 1

oOo

_-Merlin Harry, arrête de courir ! _

_Le Gryffondor stoppa brutalement sa course et se retourna avec un air menaçant. _

_-Non. Toi, tu me laisses tranquille ! _

_Il mit un doigt sur la poitrine de Draco, le maintenant loin de lui. _

_-Je ne veux plus que tu essayes de me parler, continua t-il en haussant la voix. _

_-Pourquoi ? cria Draco tout aussi en colère. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que agisse comme un tel connard ? _

_-Tu continue à espérer ! cracha Harry. Tu continue à croire que tout va rester comme avant. _

_-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour arrêter d'y croire ! rétorqua Draco en retirant violemment la main de Harry et en s'approchant de lui. Je ne comprends plus rien depuis que tu as tué — _

_-Tais toi ! le coupa Harry. Et arrête de crier aussi fort. _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a personne pour t'entendre être un lâche, fit ironiquement Draco en écartant les bras, désignant le couloir vide dans lequel ils se trouvaient. _

_-Je ne suis pas lâche, répliqua Harry, je suis juste assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce qu'il s'est passé était une erreur et qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à s'y accrocher comme tu le fais. _

_Le Serpentard foudroya Harry du regard, le haïssant pour cette manière qu'il avait de de le mépriser ainsi. _

_-Sale con, jura Draco entre ses dents en se détournant brusquement._

_Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir, Harry soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait encore parlé sans réfléchir. _

_Il voulait seulement reprendre une vie normale, ne plus subir de pression de la part de quiconque._

_Il s'était toujours dit que si il survivait à la guerre, plus rien ne viendrait troubler sa vie. _

_Plus rien, sauf Draco. _

oOo

-Jeunes gens, s'il vous plait !

Le silence se fit progressivement parmi les élèves. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

Le directeur souriait largement. Et tous surent qu'ils allaient encore y passer.

-Mes enfants, commença Dumbledore. Vous avez sans doute deviné la raison pour laquelle j'interromps ce déjeuner ?

Quelques personnes hochèrent de la tête, d'autres firent une grimace.

-J'aimerais à nouveau lancer un défi à tous les élèves, continua le vieil homme.

Quelques poings se serrèrent sous les tables.

-Nous nous étions tellement amusés les dernières fois !

Des baguettes crépitaient au fond des robes.

-Mais j'ai décidé de changer certaines choses.

Et un soupir de soulagement monta unanimement de la Grande Salle.

-Ce que je vais vous proposer sera encore mieux que toutes les fois précédentes !

Ce fut bien sur, avant que tous les cœurs ne se glacent.

-Je ne veux pas vous en dire plus tout de suite et je vous donne rendez-vous après les cours dans le parc, finit joyeusement Dumbledore, ignorant le nuage de colère planant dans la Grande Salle. Nous commencerons ainsi ces vacances d'automne par un nouveau jeu qui sera surement très intéressant. Bon appétit à tous !

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Chacun voulait donner son avis sur ce qui allait encore leur arriver.

-Non, pas encore, répétait un Gryffondor brun de septième année en se frappant le crâne contre la table. Pas encore !

-Il ne pourra donc jamais s'arrêter, grogna un blond à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

oOo

Harry avait vécu assez de choses pénibles pour le reste de sa vie.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Parce que chaque matin depuis deux ans, il n'osait plus aller aux toilettes car il savait que l'espèce de plante que chérissait Neville lui cracherait son vomi vert à la figure.

Parce qu'il savait avec exactitude les jours durant lesquels Hermione avec ses règles car elle lui faisait alors réciter tous les sortilèges qu'ils devaient connaître, par ordre de création ou par ordre alphabétique.

Parce qu'il supportait les pets de cette machine pestilentielle qu'était Seamus depuis sept ans.

Parce qu'il avait appris très tôt que Ron était une espèce d'hybride capable de baver trois litres de salive par nuit sur son oreiller.

Harry était quelqu'un de fort pour survivre à tout cela. Il le savait.

Mais depuis quelques mois, sa capacité à supporter toutes sortes de situations horribles s'amenuisait.

Pourquoi lui en voulait-on à ce point ?

Merlin, il avait même tué Voldemort ! Il s'était dit qu'alors, on le laisserait enfin tranquille.

-Je sais tout ça Harry, le coupa Remus. Mais le fait est que Dumbledore ne va surement pas s'arrêter de vous donner ses petits défis, il les aime trop pour cela.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers son professeur, coupé dans sa tirade. Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau et fit une grimace.

-Quant à ce que tu viens de me dire sur tes amis, et bien... Je ne suis pas sur que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça, lui avoua Remus en riant.

Le brun lui renvoya un sourire désolé.

-Excuse moi, j'avais besoin de crier.

-Je sais. Pour en revenir aux épreuves de Dumbledore, fit Remus un peu perplexe, je croyais que les élèves aimaient ça. Vous recevez des petits cadeaux et –

-Pardon ? le coupa Harry, cela fait cinq mois qu'on doit former des équipes inter-maisons afin de résoudre ses défis idiots ! J'ai du créer un filtre d'amour avec Zabini, organiser une fête d'anniversaire avec Parkinson, faire une chasse à l'œuf avec Nott...

oOo

-...participer au concours Attrape-mouche avec Hermione et j'ai même dû créer une chorégraphie avec Ron ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Quelques chocogrenouilles et des plumes en sucre ?

-Ne sois pas si dramatique, Draco, asséna Severus.

-Dramatique ? s'étouffa le Serpentard, comment veux-tu que je réagisse autrement alors que Dumbledore s'acharne à nous donner ces jeux idiots qui nous prennent tous nos week-end ?

Le blond se releva, faisant les cents pas dans le bureau de son parrain. Celui ci lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

-Tu sais bien qu'il fait ça pour vous changer les idées, essaya t-il.

-N'essaye pas de le défendre, gronda Draco. Je pensais qu'il nous laisserait tranquille pendant les vacances.

-Cela ne fait que quelques mois que le Lord a été tué, renchérit Severus. Je pense que Dumbledore cherche juste à vous changer les idées.

-Je sais, admit le Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aime sa méthode. Et je n'ai _vraiment _pas envie de participer au jeu de tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi ça ? voulut savoir le professeur en haussant un sourcil.

Le blond s'arrêta un moment, le visage fermé.

-J'ai participé à pleins de trucs horribles avec quasiment tous les Gryffondors –

-Sauf Harry, finit Severus en comprenant.

Draco hocha la tête avec un air sombre.

-Et bien de quoi te plains tu ? s'exclama l'homme, faisant sursauter son filleul. C'est l'occasion pour le faire changer d'avis. Tu es ami avec les autres Gryffondors depuis longtemps, il serait temps que vous discutiez tous les deux de ce qu'il s'est passé durant la Guerre.

Draco ne répondit pas.

Snape soupira légèrement, haussant les épaules et enchaina sur un autre sujet. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie des cours ne retentisse et que Draco finisse par sortir du bureau de son parrain. Une fois dans les couloirs, il poussa un soupir.

Il appréhendait réellement de se retrouver dans la même équipe que Harry. Tous les deux ne se parlaient plus depuis la fin de Voldemort.

Ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la Guerre avait pourtant fait espérer Draco.

Mais il fallait croire que Harry avait recouvré ses esprits en tuant le Mage Noir car lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, les seules fois où il avait voulu lui parler s'étaient mal terminées.

Draco soupira en continuant son chemin à travers le château.

Le Harry qu'il avait connu lors de la guerre lui manquait parfois. Souvent.

Severus savait cela, même si Draco n'avait pas voulu tout lui raconter.

Comme ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là par exemple.

-Salut Beauté ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui alors qu'une main se colla sur ses fesses.

Le blond sursauta et mit une claque sur la tête de celui qui l'avait touché.

-Tu sais que je hais quand tu me fais ça Blaise, gronda t-il.

-Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça en fait, sourit son ami en se mettant à ses côtés. Prêt pour la nouvelle idée de notre directeur ? Si c'est vraiment 'mieux' que les fois précédentes, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau !

-Oh s'il te plait, répliqua Draco, ne fais pas semblant d'être malheureux alors que tu sais très bien que tu va te retrouver avec Patil cette fois.

-Et toi avec Potter, se réjouit le Serpentard, moi je sors déjà avec Parvati alors je compte bien suivre ton cas avec attention .

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne comptes pas séduire Harry ! Et de toute façon, peut-être que Dumbledore ne nous mettra pas dans le même groupe.

-Il met presque toujours les Serpentards avec les Gryffondor, rétorqua Blaise, je suis même certain qu'il ne vous a pas encore mit ensemble parce qu'il attendait le Grand Défi d'aujourd'hui.

-Le pire, soupira Draco, c'est que je sais que tu as raison. J'espère que les cours passeront très lentement.

-Tu dois être très en colère pour ne avoir hâte aux vacances, jugea Blaise en le suivant.

oOo

-Comme je vous l'avais annoncé ce matin, commença Dumbledore lorsque tout le monde fut réuni dans le parc, ce que j'ai prévu pour aujourd'hui est un peu spécial.

-Merlin nous protège, souffla Ron.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

Debout au milieu de la foule des élèves, il retourna son attention vers directeur qui était en train d'expliquer :

-C'est la dixième fois que nous nous réunissons ! s'exclamait-il, ravi. J'ai donc décidé que cette fois ci, ce serait vous qui fixeriez les règles du jeu.

Harry haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

-À compter de ce soir, chacune des Années de l'école lancera un défi à toutes les autres. Les premières années commenceront aujourd'hui même et le défi qu'ils auront choisis de lancer à l'école sera annoncé ce soir. Vous aurez deux jours pour remplir ce défi.

Il laissa un moment de silence afin que ses élèves assimilent les règles du jeu.

-Ensuite, les secondes années prendront la relève et lanceront un défi qui durera lui aussi deux jours. Les épreuves continueront ainsi jusqu'aux septièmes années. Si une équipe n'arrive pas à remplir les règles du défi imposé, elle est éliminée. Bien entendu, les élèves appartenant à l'année qui choisit le défi doivent également participer.

Un brouhaha s'éleva, coupant le directeur. Les uns commentaient la nouvelle idée, les autres cherchaient déjà de quoi en faire baver aux autres années.

-Vous serez répartis en équipe de quatre. Tous de la même année mais de maisons différentes. Le but n'étant pas de faire gagner sa maison mais son année et surtout son équipe.

-Moi qui trouvait les premières années de plus en plus arrogants, lui chuchota Ron, on va trouver un défi qu'ils seront incapables de réussir.

Hermione se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

-Je comprends mieux Dumbledore, expliqua t-elle avec humour. Regardez vous, vous avez envie de battre les autres années, _aux côtés_ des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards. Encore une des ses idées pour mêler les quatre maisons je suppose !

Le visage du roux se tordit et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on les détestait toujours autant, fit ce dernier.

La grimace de Ron lui fut adressée alors que Hermione le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tant de mauvaise foi de ta part, railla t-elle. C'est vrai que tu es tellement gentil et amical avec Draco !

-Oh oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama alors Ron, tu vas être dans la même équipe que lui cette fois ci !

Le brun se renfrogna et se tourna pour écouter Dumbledore qui exposait certaines règles.

-Si plusieurs équipes sont encore en course à la fin du jeu, je choisirais moi même un défi qui déterminera l'équipe gagnante.

-Et qu'aura t-elle le droit de gagner ? demanda un Poufsouffle de septième année.

Le visage du directeur devint encore plus souriant.

-Chaque membre de l'équipe pourra partir une semaine dans le Felix Felicis avec la personne de son choix.

-Quoi ? cria Ron, à l'unisson avec des dizaines d'autres élèves.

Ceux qui avaient compris de quoi le directeur parlaient l'acclamèrent avec enthousiasme. Finalement, il n'avait peut être pas de si mauvaises idées que cela.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers le roux.

-Le Félix Felicis ? lui demanda la brune. Comme la potion ?

-Cela na pas grand chose à voir, hormis peut-être la connotation de bonheur intense, indiqua Ron. C'est un hôtel dans Londres extrêmement réputé chez les sorciers. La clientèle est très surveillée et c'est même quasiment impossible d'obtenir une chambre pour une nuit. Même une famille de Sang-Purs comme les Malfoy serait sur liste d'attente ! Il paraît même qu'il y a une piscine en chocolat dedans ! C'est la chose la plus romantique que de pouvoir offrir une soirée au Félix à sa copine, tout le monde va se battre à la mort pour pouvoir gagner une semaine là-bas avec la personne de son choix !

Ils se fixèrent tous les trois avec la même idée en tête.

-À partir de maintenant, ne vous attendez même pas à ce que je vous aide, rit Hermione en résumant leur état d'esprit. Ça sera chacun pour soi !

-Je suppose, fit Dumbledore d'une voix qui fit taire les élèves, que vous avez besoin de discuter de tout cela entre vous. Je demanderais aux premières années de bien vouloir se concerter afin de m'envoyer leur défi avant le repas.

Subitement, des centaines de regards menaçants transpercèrent les premières années.

-Bonne fin de journée ! conclut joyeusement le directeur, laissant derrière lui tout Poudlard en plein ébullition.

oOo

-Une semaine au Félix, Draco !

-Je sais, je sais ! le coupa celui ci. J'en ai marre de t'entendre parler de ça depuis la fin de l'après-midi.

Blaise quitta le plafond des yeux pour le fixer. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit du blond, dans sa chambre de Préfet, discutant comme le reste de Poudlard des jours à venir.

-Avoue que tu emmènerais Potter si tu gagnais ! le taquina le brun.

-Espèce d'idiot. Si je gagne, Harry gagne aussi vu que nous serons dans la même équipe. Et toi, tu ne pourras pas inviter ta Parvati puisque tu seras aussi dans son équipe.

-Mais j'inviterai qui alors ? Ça ne sert à rien si –

-Blaise ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Si je perds et que toi tu gagnes ?

-Je n'y avait pas pensé.

-Tu choisirais Draco et pas moi ? cria Pansy.

Le blond se tourna vers le lit de Théodore Nott, où lui et Pansy étaient en train de discuter quelques secondes plus tôt.

-De toute façon, c'est mieux ainsi, continua la jeune femme en se levant du canapé. J'inviterais Théo de toute manière et vice-versa.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de la tête de Draco.

-Mais toi Dray, poursuivit-elle, que vas-tu faire _pendant_ les épreuves ? Quand Potty sera avec toi et que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de vouloir l'approcher.

-Je sais me tenir, protesta le blond. Et lâchez moi avec Harry, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de quoi que ce soit qui ai un rapport avec –

-Tu nous prends pour Crabbe et Goyle ? lui demanda Théodore de l'autre bout de la pièce. Après ce qu'il s'est passé au Square Grimmault, ne me dis pas que vous allez rester indifférents l'un à l'autre durant les défis !

-C'est lui qui a décidé de ne pas continuer, protesta Draco.

Ses amis n'insistèrent pas. Le sujet était toujours sensible.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, ils se levèrent, pressés d'entendre leur défi.

oOo

Les élèves ne tenaient plus en place.

Durant tout le repas, ils avaient dû attendre et leur patience commençait à s'effilocher.

-Je suis sur qu'il est en train de prendre son pied, grogna Ron en fixant le directeur. Regarde-le, on voit bien que ce n'est pas lui qui stresse !

Harry éclata de rire en voyant que Dumbledore avait effectivement un grand sourire.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit dans cet état à cause du défi des premières années, avança le brun.

-Ceux là, j'espère pour leur vie qu'ils n'ont pas été trop vicieux.

Certains premières années de Gryffondor tournèrent leurs visages choqués vers le Sauveur et son meilleur ami. Ron leur tira la langue et reprit son dessert.

-Tu sais, il faudrait peut-être que Dumbledore nous donne nos équipes avant tout ! Je sais déjà que je serais avec Parkinson...

Il arrêta de mâcher sa tarte un moment, une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage.

-...enfin. Mais pour les deux autres, je ne sais pas quel Serdaigle et quel Poufsouffle je vais avoir avec moi. Tu aimerais tomber sur Terry hein ? ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai juste couché avec lui, souffla t-il plus bas pour ne pas se faire entendre par les premières années qui fixaient Ron d'un air mauvais. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va se passer quelque chose si je suis dans son équipe.

-Tu as raison. Et de toute façon, Draco sera déjà là.

-Laisse Draco en dehors de –

-Mes chers élèves ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Je vous ai observé durant le dîner et je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop prolonger votre attente.

-Qu'est ce que je te disais, souffla Ron, il adore ça, nous voir en train de nous tortiller sur les bancs !

Harry lui fit une grimace et ils rirent le plus discrètement possible.

-Tout d'abord, remarqua le directeur, vous allez lire le papier qui va apparaître devant vous. Y figure les noms de ceux qui seront dans votre équipe. Vous pourrez allez les chercher dès la fin du repas pour discuter de ce dont je vais vous parler.

Des centaines de petits 'Pop' se firent entendre et chaque élève découvrit ses futurs partenaires.

-Michael Corner, Hannah Abbot et Théodore Nott, énuméra Hermione face à eux. Je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre.

-Padma Patil, Megan Jones – très jolie d'ailleurs – et... Goyle ? s'écria Ron. C'est n'importe quoi, j'ai déjà dû faire des gâteaux avec lui ! Et toi Harry ?

-Draco, Terry Boot – oh, ne rigoles pas Ron – et Susan Bones, conclut le brun, j'ai de la chance !

-Plus que ça même, s'exclama le roux. Ils sont tous intelligents dans ton équipe ! Moi je me retrouve avec l'autre Véracrasse !

-Moi je plains surtout Megan, confia Hermione à Harry. Je la connais assez bien et je ne sais pas si son équipe va lui convenir.

Ron tenta de protester mais Dumbledore reprenait déjà la parole.

-Maintenant, laissez moi vous annoncer le défi qu'on choisi les premières années.

Il sortit une feuille de sa poche et lut clairement :

-Vous devrez tous embrasser autant de personnes que le nombre de votre âge.

Dumbledore fit taire ceux qui commençait déjà à protester :

-Mais les premières années ont été malins. Ils savaient que je ne pouvais laisser la règle ainsi car je ne souhaite pas que des enfants de onze ans aient à accomplir ce défi. J'ai donc modifié le jeu pour éviter d'éventuels problèmes : seuls les élèves appartenant à la cinquième années ou plus participeront à ce défi.

Il y eut des cris de protestation mais également plusieurs soupirs de soulagement.

-J'ai conscience que les plus jeunes d'entre vous sont clairement favorisés car ils n'auront pas à faire ce premier défi mais... Et bien, n'est-ce pas le jeu ? J'aime beaucoup ce défi et un peu d'amour dans Poudlard ne pourra faire de mal à personne, dit gaiement Dumbledore. Ah oui, une dernière chose : Vous n'avez pas le droit d'embrasser vos amis. Bonne soirée !

Tous les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années restèrent un instant bouche-bée.

-On est censé faire _quoi_ ? s'étrangla Harry.

oOo

_À suivre..._

_oOo_

À dans un mois ! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais, je suis en retard. Très, très en retard et je m'en excuse !

Si l'on ajoute à cela, le fait que ça fait une semaine que Ffnet bug totalement et refuse de poster mon chapitre, j'ai conscience d'avoir un long retard. Mais vous savez, la vie d'adulte est difficile et chargée ! =P J'ai été voter pour la première fois, je finis mon dossier pour l'université, j'ai aussi eu à gérer l'annulation de mon voyage au Japon (je larmiche rien que d'y penser)... Tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt.

En tout cas, merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! Je crois avoir répondu à presque tout le monde, et encore une fois, je m'excuse de mon retard !

Bonne lecture !

oOo

Si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard !

Chapitre 2

oOo

_-Draco ? _

_Levant les yeux de son livre, le blond fit un sourire à celui qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. _

_-Harry, tu veux entrer ?_

_Le brun acquiesça, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avança dans la chambre pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, face au Serpentard. _

_-Comment ça se passe en bas ? demanda celui ci en posant son livre sur sa table de chevet._

_-Mal, tu t'en doutes, répondit Harry d'une voix fatiguée. Dumbledore veut que ça soyons nous qui lancions l'attaque finale..._

_-Quand ? _

_-Après-demain, avoua Harry, la mine sombre. _

_Draco grimaça et tapota finalement la couverture près de lui. _

_-Viens. _

_Harry retira ses chaussures et vint s'allonger près du blond qui s'installa lui même face au Gryffondor. _

_Comment leur relation avait-elle pu devenir comme cela ? Si naturellement. _

_Draco essayait de ne pas trop se le demander. _

_Ils s'étaient rapprochés, tous. Lui, Blaise et les membres de l'Ordre. _

_Loin de Poudlard, ils avaient pu laisser leur passé de côté, la Guerre occupant trop de place pour que les querelles puissent vraiment continuer. _

_Mais de là à être aussi proche de Harry, il y avait un monde._

_Maintenant, le brun et lui se connaissaient mieux. Grâce aux heures de discussions, à cette nouvelle "vie" de rébellion qui bouleversait les habitudes. _

_Pourtant, cette façon de vouloir être en contact l'un avec l'autre n'avait rien de normal. Ni d''amical. _

_Harry soupira en fixant la couverture :_

_-Je ne suis pas près à me battre si tôt, dit-il. _

_-Tu ne le seras jamais et tu vas quand même devoir le faire. _

_Draco détestait devoir dire à Harry que c'était son rôle d'aller tuer le Grand Mage Noir. Que c'était bien. _

_Il passa un doigt sur le front plissé du brun, voulant se faire pardonner. _

_Ils ne se gênaient plus pour se toucher aussi intimement. _

_-Et toi ? Pour ton père ? Demanda Harry. _

_Le visage du blond se ferma. _

_-Je ne pourrais pas réussir à le battre, on sait tous qu'il est trop fort pour moi... Remus m'a dit que ça serait lui qui essayera de le tuer. _

_Harry ferma les yeux. _

_-Ils vont tous mourir. Et moi, peut-être. Et toi... _

_Il fallait faire taire Harry dans ces moments là. Parce que Draco savait que ensuite, viendrait le discours sur son éternelle capacité à faire mourir tous ceux qui l'entouraient. _

_Il s'allongea tout prêt de lui, sans pour autant coller leur corps et commença à peigner les cheveux bruns._

_-C'est moins bien que dans les films... pensa Harry tout haut. _

_-Quoi donc ?_

_Draco savait à peine ce qu'était un 'film' mais il le laissa continuer. _

_-Je ne les voyais pas comme ça, les derniers instants de ma vie. Tu sais, quand le héros sait qu'il va mourir, il mange un bon repas ou il boit un dernier verre. Il passe du temps avec sa famille, il fait l'amour, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. _

_Draco ne répondit rien. _

_C'était trop clair. _

_Harry venait de lever son regard vers le sien. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. _

_-Juste une fois, tu sais. Avant que ça ne soit finit. _

_Draco garda les yeux ouverts, s'approcha du visage du brun. Colla ses lèvres maladroitement sur celles du Survivant qui s'abandonna totalement et qui laissa le baiser s'amplifier sans pouvoir retenir sa poitrine de se soulever rapidement. _

_-J'ai envie d'être touché, supplia Harry quand ils coupèrent le baiser. Que tu me touches. J'ai envie de toi, Merlin._

_Draco commença à tirer sur son tee-shirt et Harry suivit ses gestes gauchement. Voulant se débarrasser de tous ses vêtements. _

_-Viens, caresses moi, quémanda bruyamment le brun._

_Il passait ses mains partout où il le pouvait. Ils se retrouvèrent nus. _

_Leurs jambes enlacées, leurs bras se serrant et leurs bouches ne se détachant plus que pour respirer. Ils n'étaient pas doués, leur caresses maladroites et leurs bouches mordant plus qu'elles n'embrassaient. Mais ils se sentaient bien, emprisonnés dans les bras de l'autre. _

_Draco commença à frotter ses hanches contre celles du brun. Harry le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, haletant. Effleurant son visage de ses pouces, il avança pour reprendre ses lèvres. Il étreignit le corps du brun, le caressant et le retenant contre lui. Leur bassins remuant de plus en plus vite, serrant leur sexes. _

_-Encore... Draco, s'il te plaît..._

_Et le Serpentard gémissait aussi. Harry continuant à quémander entre leur baisers._

_-Touche moi, touche moi... Je... j'aime... Ah ! ..._

_Et le silence vint. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. _

_Draco caressa un moment les cheveux de Harry. Celui ci frotta son nez contre sa joue, s'endormant. _

_Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillaient sans un mot. Chacun s'habillant sans regarder l'autre. _

_A l'heure précédant la Grande Bataille, alors qu'ils attendaient tous dans Poudlard, Harry passa une dernière fois parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Donnant un mot d'encouragement à l'un, un sourire à l'autre. Une bénédiction du Survivant. _

_Il s'approcha de Draco qui le fixa curieusement et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe avec douceur. _

_-Tu n'as pas intérêt à crever, Draco, chuchota t-il._

_-Seulement si tu arrives à rester en vie, fut la réponse du Serpentard avant que le brun ne s'en aille._

_Voldemort mourut. Harry passa les semaines qui suivirent à St Mangouste. _

_Et Draco survécut._

oOo

-La guerre... Tu y vas un peu fort Ron, fit Hermione alors que tous les élèves discutaient avec entrain ou apitoiement du défi tout juste annoncé.

-Tu as compris ce qu'ils nous demandent ? s'exclama le roux. Tu va devoir mettre ta langue dans _dix sept_ bouches différentes !

-Et inconnues en plus puisqu'on a pas le droit d'embrasser nos amis, ajouta Harry la mine sombre.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est nécessaire de le faire...et bien si profondément, demanda la jeune fille en palissant légèrement.

-Bien sur ! leur dit un premier année de Gryffondor qui écoutait leur conversation. Mais Dumbledore n'a pas précisé que certaines personnes de l'équipe pouvaient faire plus que leur cota pour aider les autres si ils n'y arrivent pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? fit Harry avec une grimace.

-Bah ton équipe de septième année par exemple, devra faire presque soixante-dix baisers. Mais puisque tu es très célèbre et que tu pourra en avoir facilement, et bien tu pourra en faire plus que prévu pour faire gagner ton équipe si jamais elle a du mal. Tu comprends ?

Harry blanchit.

-C'est moi qui vais devoir tout faire ? s'écria t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Je suis désolé pour toi, compatit Ron en lui tapant l'épaule. Dis toi que vous gagnerez obligatoirement ce défi puisque personne ne va refuser d'embrasser le Survivant !

-Mais... Enfin, je ne veux pas avoir à donner soixante-dix baisers ! explosa le brun.

-Et pourtant tu ne vas pas vraiment avoir le choix, le coupa Hermione en se levant de table. Les autres s'en vont, je vais essayer de trouver mon équipe pour leur parler de ça.

-Moi aussi. Pour leur dire que c'est impossible que je sois le seul à remplir le défi ! Bonne chance pour Goyle, Ron ! ajouta Harry en quittant la table à son tour, à la suite de tous les autres élèves.

Il se retrouva dans le Hall au milieu des autres élèves sans savoir où chercher son équipe. Le Gryffondor chercha un moment une chevelure blonde assez reconnaissable afin de se repérer mais un cri l'arrêta :

-Harry !

oOo

Cinq minutes que Draco était là et Potter arrivait à se faire remarquer par son absence.

-Vous croyez qu'il va nous rejoindre ? demanda Susan Bones aux deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

-Il a sûrement du se perdre, répondit vaguement Terry en fixant les élèves autour de lui.

-Ou alors il a trop peur d'avoir à embrasser quelques personnes et il a préféré s'enfuir, ironisa Draco.

-Pour ce défi au moins, j'ai de la chance de me retrouvez avec toi et Harry, admit Susan. Grâce à vous, on peut remporter ce défi facilement ! Mais j'espère juste que vous ne serez pas insupportables... ajouta t-elle en regardant Draco.

Celui ci lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Je ne pourrais pas créer d'ennuis puisque tu occuperas tout mon temps libre...

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Terry sourit lui aussi mais dit à Susan avec un ton faussement offensé :

-Comment ça 'J'ai de la chance de me retrouvez avec Harry et Draco' ?

-Je suis dans la même équipe que les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école, fit remarquer Susan avec gentillesse. Terry, je suis désolé pour toi mais tu n'es pas celui sur lequel je vais le plus me focaliser !

Draco eut un sourire. Il connaissait déjà Terry Boot et Susan Bones et savait qu'il allait sûrement passer de bons moments avec eux.

Mais il ne savait pas encore comment allait réagir Harry.

Draco soupira légèrement.

Il vit alors le Gryffondor au milieu de la foule d'élèves, cherchant vainement du mauvais côté.

-Tss, marmonna Draco, toujours à côté de la plaque... Harry !

Le brun se tourna vers lui et sembla poussa une exclamation de soulagement avant de s'avancer vers eux.

-Désolé si vous m'avez attendu, s'excusa Harry en arrivant près d'eux. Terry, Susan, ça me fait plaisir d'être avec vous.

Draco fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu que le Gryffondor s'adressait à tout le monde, sauf à lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien attendre du brun, mais si celui ci commençait par ne pas daigner le saluer, cela serait difficile.

-Ça nous fait plaisir aussi, répondit Terry avec un sourire pour Harry que Draco jugea étrange.

-Excusez moi si je parle tout de suite du défi, poursuivit directement Harry, mais j'aimerais être rassuré sur quelque chose.

-D'accord, l'encouragea Susan.

-Et bien... Je veux être sur que vous n'allez pas vous reposer juste sur moi pour ce premier défi, débita le brun avec une gêne évidente.

Il vit le regard ironique que lui lança Draco et corrigea :

-Pas que je suis le Survivant-plus-fort-que-tout, Malfoy ! Mais bon, je préférerais ne pas avoir à faire tous les baisers...

-Attends Harry, le coupa Draco. Tu es en train de nous dire que tu ne nous crois pas capable de remplir notre part du contrat ?

Le brun rougit et Susan continua en se moquant avec gentillesse :

-Tu sais, je suis tout à fait capable d'embrasser dix sept personnes ! Et niveau attraction, je disais tout à l'heure aux garçons que grâce avec toi, mais aussi Draco, on allait faire un malheur.

-On peut dire que je suis même plus expérimenté sur ce niveau là, ajouta le blond.

-Je peux pourtant t'assurer que Harry est expérimenté dans ce domaine, le contredit Terry en lui jetant un regard significatif.

-Terry...

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Un ange passa.

Susan voulu changer de sujet pour relâcher la tension de plus en plus pesante dans le groupe mais Draco la coupa :

-Je dois dire que je suis étonné Harry, dit-il. Moi qui ne te croyais pas capable d'aller plus loin que la masturbation...

Il vit le brun pâlir.

Lui même ne se sentait plus très bien. Mal au ventre. Il voulait retourner dans son dortoir.

Il avait envie que Blaise lui dise qu'il n'y avait rien entre Harry et Terry, comme celui ci l'avait sous-entendu.

-En tout cas, s'exclama Susan en tentant de masquer son embarras, ne t'en fais pas pour ce défi ! Tu ne fera que tes dix sept baisers. Vous voulez aller où pour faire ça ?

Harry détourna finalement ses yeux du Serpentard et sourit difficilement à la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que les rues de Pré-Au-Lard seront bondées.

-On pourrais quand même y faire un tour, proposa Draco. Tôt dans la matinée et essayer d'avoir le plus possible de baisers.

-Et on pourrais transplaner à Godric's Hollow ! s'exclama alors Susan avec un sourire. J'habite dans le village et je sais qu'il y a quelques personnes de notre âge qui accepteront peut-être le défi pour rigoler ! Bon, ils seront tous moldus mais...

-C'est parfait ! s'enthousiasma Terry à son tour. Avec ça, on devrait avoir finit largement pour la soirée, ce qui nous laissera la journée du lendemain libre !

Draco savait que Harry n'appréciait pas aller à Godric's Hollow et il se sentit mal à l'aise pour le Gryffondor. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et le brun le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, alors que leur coéquipiers continuaient à parler du défi.

-Donc on se revoit demain au petit déjeuner demain matin ? conclut Susan.

Ils finirent tous par se quitter, chacun retournant dans sa propre salle commune.

oOo

-Alors, tu as parlé avec eux ? demanda Ron alors qu'il entrait dans le dortoir. Ça s'est passé comment ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

-Assez bien, finit-il par dire. Ils veulent tous faire leurs baisers eux mêmes et le groupe en lui même a une bonne ambiance.

-Et Draco en lui même, il dégageait quelle ambiance ? Se moqua Ron.

Harry fixa le vide pendant un moment.

Entre son allusion grossière à leur soirée au Square Grimmault et son air inquiet quand Susan avait proposé de se rendre dans son village natal, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Tout avait été si simple depuis le début de l'année. Il ignorait purement et simplement le Serpentard et préférerait ne pas penser à leur ancienne relation.

Mais il savait que Draco n'acceptait pas la situation. Il continuait même à l'appeler ''Harry'' tout le temps alors que lui, se bornait à l'appeler ''Malfoy''.

Ron vint s'asseoir sur le bout de son lit.

-Alors ?

-Pas très bien, avoua t-il finalement. Et puis... Terry a fait des allusions à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier.

-Il fallait s'en douté, lâcha le roux. Draco a deviné ?

-Ils n'ont pas été très délicats, l'un comme l'autre, grimaça Harry. Tout le groupe a deviné que j'ai eu des relations avec Draco et Terry.

Ron s'allongea sur le dos et glissa en fixant le plafond :

-Je ne te comprends toujours pas tu sais.

Il fit une courte pause, semblant chercher les bons mots pour ne pas vexer son meilleur ami.

-Harry, tu as complètement refusé de lui reparler après la guerre. Tu n'as jamais voulu me raconter en détails ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, mais je ne suis pas idiot : vous étiez amoureux. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs et je dirais que toi aus...

-S'il te plaît Ron, coupa le brun.

-Il faut bien que tu en parles ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé tomber, hein ? Tu ne l'aimais plus, et c'est tout ?

Ron le fixa durement et Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Le roux finit par soupirer.

-Écoutes, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais j'aimerais au moins pouvoir comprendre pourquoi tu refuses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et lui.

Harry acquiesça, s'excusant par son regard. Ron lui fit un petit sourire.

-Et maintenant au lit ! fit le roux en retournant vers son coin de la chambre. Demain, je sens que ça va être une journée de folie !

oOo

-Blaise ?

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi tu aimes Parvati ?

Le brun se retourna dans le lit, fixant Draco.

-Je sais pas. Je ne la connaissais même pas quand elle a commencé à me faire de l'œil au Square Grimmault. Ça s'est fait avec le temps je suppose, fit Blaise avec un sourire.

Allongés dans le lit du blond, ils parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient.

-Comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais qu'elle avait couché avec un autre que toi ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Harry a dit quelque chose ?

-C'est plutôt Terry Boot qui a_ laissé échapper_ qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, avoua Draco avec un sourire triste.

Le brun se colla à lui, l'entourant de ses bras pour le coller contre son torse.

-Il fallait s'y attendre. Boot n'est pas le seul avec qui Harry ait couché après la Guerre alors cela ne sert à rien de trop réfléchir à propos de ça.

-Je sais ce que Harry a fait mais tu aurais du me prévenir quand tu as su que j'étais dans l'équipe de Terry.

-Tais toi un peu et fais moi un câlin, répliqua Blaise en riant avant d'ajouter. Potter... Je voudrais bien pouvoir le comprendre tout de même. C'est lui qui devrait te courir après !

Draco fit passer ses bras autour de son ami avec un petit rire.

-Mais maintenant, je vais arrêter d'espérer qu'il me remarque et me concentrer uniquement sur toi... susurra t-il en caressant furtivement le torse du brun.

-Bas les pattes, rit Blaise. Je suis un homme fidèle.

-Même pas un baiser pour me consoler ?

-Je crois qu'on en aura assez demain, des baisers !

-Tu as raison, adhéra le blond en grimaçant. Merlin, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir faire ça !

-Alors dors, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces, commanda le brun. Ne pense plus trop à l'idiot d'accord ?

Draco mima une gifle dans les airs en direction de son ami, mais finit par rire.

-Tu peux être sur que dans une heure ou deux, je l'aurais en direct dans mes rêves...

oOo

-Ron n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Hermione avec étonnement.

Harry s'assied face à elle, lui répondant :

-Tu crois que j'allais le réveiller ? Moins il y a de personnes dans Pré-au-Lard, mieux c'est pour ceux qui y vont les premiers, lui répliqua le brun avec un sourire espiègle.

Une trentaine d'étudiants avait déjà presque terminé de déjeuner afin de pouvoir partir le plus vite possible.

-Tu es un Serpentard, soupira son amie en souriant à son tour. Je pars, ajouta t-elle en voyant ses propres coéquipiers lui faire un signe. Bonne journée !

Et elle le laissa face à son maigre petit-déjeuner. Harry ne voulait pas trop manger, redoutant de potentielles nausées suite à ses futurs baisers.

-Harry ?

Le brun vit Susan Bones arriver à sa table avant de lui demander :

-Ça te dérange si on mange ensemble ?

-Non, assied toi, accepta Harry. Tu as déjà vu les deux autres ce matin ?

-Oui, Terry est encore ici, expliqua t-elle en pointant la table des Serdaigles. Et j'ai vu Draco à l'extérieur avec ses amis. Il m'a dit qu'il nous attendrait.

Harry hocha la tête, remarquant que Susan semblait un peu nerveuse alors qu'elle commençait à manger.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? voulut-il savoir. Tu n'as l'air très bien...

Susan le fixa un moment, et se lança :

-Hier soir, tout le monde a vu qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre toi et Draco et Terry n'y était pas indifférent. Je voudrais juste savoir si toi et Draco, allez souvent vous disputer comme ça ?

Le brun devint rouge de gêne et tenta de s'expliquer :

-Je... Terry et moi avons déjà couché ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle vu ce qu'il nous a dit, le coupa Susan. Mais quel est le rapport avec Draco ?

-C'est plus compliqué, avoua Harry embarrassé. Je... Lui et moi avons été très proches par le passé.

-Et vous ne l'êtes plus du tout, commenta la jeune fille.

-C'est... embrouillé entre lui et moi, hésita le brun.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler, l'interrompit la Poufsouffle. Mais par Merlin, que je n'entende plus les mots ''Harry'' et ''masturbation'' dans la même !

Harry rougit violemment.

-Je l'espère encore plus que toi...

-Très bien alors, termina t-elle en lui souriant.

Ils finirent rapidement de déjeuner et le brun suivit Susan hors de la Grande Salle.

oOo

-Qu'est ce qu'ils sont partis faire ? s'impatienta Harry.

-Ils nous ont dit qu'ils en auraient pour un moment, pas la peine de t'énerver Harry, répliqua Draco.

Terry et Susan les avaient laissé dans Pré-Au-Lard pour faire une petite course mais comme ils ne revenaient toujours pas, la tension montait progressivement entre eux deux.

Draco savait parfaitement que Harry était mal à l'aise d'être seul avec lui. Cette constatation le rendit lui même en colère.

C'était le Gryffondor qui lui avait sauté dessus au Square Grimmault.

C'était encore lui qui était entré dans sa chambre une nuit, alors que le jour même il l'avait insulté. (1)

-C'est ta présence qui me rend nerveux, répondit le brun en faisant les cent pas.

-Salopard, murmura Draco en se détournant du brun.

Il entendit clairement Harry pousser un soupir irrité mais tenta de se contenir. Il ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec lui. Même si il avait tous les droits de lui hurler dessus pour obtenir des explications.

Il préféra se concentrer sur l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait à Pré-Au-Lard.

Les passants marchaient entre les groupes d'élèves portant différentes pancartes proposant leur baisers. Draco grimaça en voyant un homme de cinquante ans passés lorgner des cinquièmes années.

Ce défi était tout de même profondément malsain, songea Draco. Mais en voyant que le vieil homme reçu un sortilège invisible lorsqu'il tenta de s'approcher des élèves, il se dit que leur directeur n'était finalement pas si inconscient puisqu'il avait posé une barrière de protection sur ses élèves.

-Draco ? Demanda soudain une voix effrayée.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil. Si Harry l'appelait par son nom, il y avait urgence.

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que le brun pointait du doigt.

-Tu connais cette fille ? demanda t-il au Gryffondor.

-Une cinquième année de Poufsouffle, je crois. Mais je commence à avoir peur.

-C'est vrai qu'elle cours vite, remarqua le Serpentard.

Tous les deux fixèrent quelques secondes la fille qui arrivait sur le brun en courant.

-On peux partir ? supplia Harry.

-Trop tard...

oOo

La jeune fille se jeta sur le Sauveur.

Sans que Harry ne puisse riposter, la jeune femme posa sa bouche contre la sienne... avant d'y faire pénétrer sa langue.

Il faillit repousser violemment l'intruse mais son but lui revint en esprit et il répondit au baiser, la mort dans l'âme.

Quand son attaquante se recula, elle avait un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

-J'étais la première au moins ? gloussa t-elle avec joie.

Harry la fixa sans répondre, les yeux écarquillés.

Ce fut Draco qui lui dit avec un soupir amusé :

-Oui, tu es la première.

-Oui ! s'exclama t-elle, avant de prendre le visage de Harry en coupe et de lui claquer deux baisers sur les joues. Merci ! Je dirais à tout le monde de venir vous embrasser tous les deux ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle repartit rapidement, ponctuant sa course de petits bonds joyeux.

Harry toucha ses lèvres, encore un peu sous le choc.

-Merlin... Et il en reste seize comme ça à faire...

-Ça va être dur, plaisanta Draco. Surtout si elles te sautent toutes dessus de la même manière !

-Je ne parlerais pas trop vite si j'étais toi, gémit Harry en pointant du doigt l'autre côté de la rue.

Draco tourna la tête... et fit une grimace d'horreur.

-Pourquoi courent-elles toutes en même temps ?

-Je dirais que la première dizaine est pour toi, vu qu'elles portent des écharpes de Serpentard. Je suppose donc que les dix autres sont pour moi...

Harry et Draco se fixèrent un instant. Ils se sentirent proche l'un de l'autre pour la première fois depuis des mois et ce, à cause de ce raz de marée.

Le Serpentard ne put se retenir de faire de l'humour dans ce moment dangereux, alors qu'ils entendaient les cris de leurs futurs baisers se rapprocher.

-A vos marques...

-Prêt ?

-Non je ne suis pas prêt. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix... Partez !

Et ils avancèrent d'eux même vers leurs groupies en chaleur avec une rage de vaincre plus forte que leur peur.

Ils furent submergés par la vague.

oOo

_À suivre..._

oOo

(1) Encore une fois, à découvrir dans la partie en italique du prochain chapitre ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est avec un peu moins de retard que la dernière fois que je mets ce chapitre en ligne. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

En tout cas, ça a été la guerre pour le poster ! o.Ô J'ai voulu essayer ce week end mais fanfic. net refusait que je me connecte. Donc aujourd'hui, ayant mon après midi de libre, je me suis dit: allons y ! Mais NON ! Parce que je devais aller faire mon passeport (et que je n'avais pas tous mes papiers), que je devais aller acheter mon billet pour les Vieilles Charrues (mais qu'ils n'y en avait plus pour le Jeudi, aarrrg) et que j'ai perdu mon sac (où j'avais rangé un nouveau livre à 22 euros) dans la station de métro la plus fréquentée de la ville... Mais franchement, c'était une bonne après midi XD En plus, j'ai répondu à vos reviews, et cela m'a mise de bonne humeur. Et cerise sur la gâteau, je poste finalement ce chapitre !

Elle est pas belle la vie ?

oOo

Si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard !

Chapitre 3

oOo

_Harry n'arrivait plus à dormir. _

_Mal au ventre. À la tête. À la poitrine. _

_Au moins, il n'avait plus mal à sa cicatrice. Battre Voldemort avait eu ce mérite. _

_Mais parfois, Harry pensait à tout ce qu'il avait perdu en battant Voldemort. _

_À Fred Weasley. À Dean. Au Square Grimmault qui avait été détruit. _

_À Draco. _

_Du temps de Voldemort, Fred et Dean était encore vivants, sa maison tenait debout et lui et Draco étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre. _

_Et il n'arrivait plus à dormir parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un monstre lorsque la nuit, il repensait à combien il avait pu être heureux quelques mois plus tôt. _

_Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il rejetait Draco. Lui même avait des difficultés. _

_Mais ce que la mort de Voldemort avait aussi entrainée, c'était le retour à la normale de la société sorcière. Cette société qui n'aurait pas accepté l'homosexualité de son Sauveur et sa mise en couple avec un fils de Mangemort. _

_Harry se dégoûtait de ne pas avoir le courage nécessaire et de fuir les problèmes en repoussant Draco. Alors même qu'il lui manquait. Douloureusement. _

_Alors cette nuit, il sortit du dortoir des Gryffondors en silence et prit le chemin de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il connaissait le mot de passe, n'importe qui possédant assez d'argent pouvait obtenir cette information. _

_C'était la seconde fois qu'il le faisait. Qu'il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité et s'était retrouvé là, au pied du lit de Draco. _

_Ce fut la seconde fois qu'il hésita quelques minutes, avant de s'allonger sur les couvertures, et qu'il resta là à regarder le dos de Draco. Le Serpentard respirait profondément et Harry posa alors son front le plus doucement possible contre le pyjama de celui qu'il n'osait plus approcher en journée. _

_Lorsqu'il finit par repartir cette nuit là, Harry avait encore plus mal au ventre, à la tête et à la poitrine. Il avait vidé son esprit, la tête contre le dos de Draco. Il s'était même dit que pourquoi pas, lui et Draco pourraient se remettre ensemble. _

_Mais une fois de retour dans la vraie vie, il ne pouvait échapper à la peur qui le prenait lorsqu'il envisageait de se remettre avec le Serpentard. _

_Harry retourna dans son dortoir. Et comme il avait appris à le faire depuis la mort de Voldemort, il ignora délibérément ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco. _

_Il était lâche, il était égoïste, mais l'idée d'aller à l'encontre des idées de la société sorcière et de devoir affronter leurs moqueries, incompréhension et désapprobation le poussa de nouveau à éviter Draco. _

oOo

-Harry ? Draco ! Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

Susan arriva en courant près des deux jeunes hommes assis contre un mur.

-Pourquoi vous...? Vos cheveux sont tout décoiffés, et vous avez l'air...

-Exténués ? Proposa Draco.

-On a fait notre part, souffla Harry à son tour.

Leur coéquipiers les fixèrent sans comprendre.

-On a fait tous nos baisers, expliqua le Serpentard. Et c'était plutôt...

-Éprouvant, le coupa Harry.

Susan éclata de rire et Terry les aida à se relever.

-Nous aussi on en a profité, fit celui ci. J'ai déjà cinq baisers et Susan sept.

-Tu es une mangeuse d'homme c'est ça ? La taquina Draco.

-Bien sur, rétorqua t-elle, surtout si on prend en compte le fait que sur les sept personnes, cinq étaient des filles.

Les deux garçons, à peine relevés, rougir.

-Je suppose que vous allez nous laisser terminer l'épreuve seuls alors, conclut Susan, et retourner au château.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Autant rester avec vous, au moins je suis sur ne de pas m'ennuyer.

Et il savait que si Harry et lui rentraient, le brun l'éviterait au maximum.

En restant avec son équipe, il avait au moins une chance de lui parler à nouveau.

-Je reste aussi, confirma Harry avec un sourire.

Harry était toujours chaleureux et souriant avec les autres, _pourquoi_ était-il si distant avec lui ? Draco s'assombrit légèrement.

-Si on partait maintenant pour Godric's Hollow, proposa Susan, je doute que nous ayons beaucoup plus de chance ici.

Elle fit un geste vague de la main en direction de ce qu'était devenu Pré-Au-Lard.

-Ça devient infernal, fit Terry. Regardez, certaines équipes sont même en train de s'embrasser en elles.

-Je croyais que c'était interdit ! contesta Draco. On ne peut embrasser que des personnes inconnues pourtant.

-Et tu connais tous les élèves de Poudlard ? Demanda Susan avant de pointer du doigt deux élèves. Tu vois, avec un Serpentard de septième année et une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, ça marche.

Draco se retourna à toute vitesse.

-Un Serpentard de septièm... Oh merlin ! S'exclama t-il. Partons tout de suite !

-C'est Goyle ! S'étouffa Harry. Mais comment fait l'autre personne pour supporter...

-Ce n'est pas difficile Potter, la coupa Draco. La Poufsouffle est plutôt laide, c'est une sorte d'arrangement comme l'a dit Susan.

-On peut dire ça, dit celle ci. Vous êtes capable de transplaner à Godric's Hollow ? Essayez de visualiser une ruelle près de l'église, on se rejoint là-bas d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent et transplanèrent dans le village sorcier. La pression exercée par le voyage fit légèrement grogner Draco. Harry non plus ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la secousse.

-C'est bon ? Voulut savoir Susan en voyant les grimaces des garçons. Il vaut mieux continuer à pied jusqu'au quartier où j'habite.

-Tous tes amis sont moldus ? Demanda Terry alors qu'ils la suivait tous.

-Pas tous, mais pour une bonne partie oui, ce sont des moldus.

-Et bien sur, ils trouveront cela totalement normal que tu vienne en pleine matinée leurs demander de t'embrasser. Et puis, je pensais que c'était interdit d'embrasser ses amis !

-C'est interdit pour ceux de Poudlard. Quant à mes amis, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, ils sont plutôt cool ! Rit la jeune fille. Tu verra lorsque on sera avec eux.

Draco n'avait rien dit, fixant Harry avec embarras. Ils passaient juste devant le cimeterre et il savait exactement ce qu'allait faire le Gryffondor.

Et comme il l'avait redouté, la brun s'arrêta.

-Harry ? appela Terry. Ça ne va pas ?

-Allez y, dit-il à ses coéquipiers en souriant, je vais faire un tour.

Il se détourna sous le regard ennuyé de Draco et surpris des deux autres. Susan lança au Serpentard un regard étrange.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas toi aussi nous fausser compagnie.

Draco parut embarrassé et fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Ah, ce n'est pas grave, reprit t-elle. C'est même mieux ainsi, mes amis ne seront pas tentés par vous au moins !

Il leur fit un dernier signe avant de se retourner à son tour. Draco trouva rapidement la grille pour entrer dans le cimeterre et la personne qu'il apercevait plus loin lui indiqua que Harry était déjà là.

Il n'entra pas mais s'assit sur un banc en pierre près de l'entrée.

Le Serpentard savait qu'il était fou d'attendre Harry. Après toutes les fois où celui ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, c'était absurde de vouloir lui apporter son soutien.

Pourtant, le fait qu'il lui adresse la parole depuis le début du nouveau jeu donnait à Draco un espoir un peu insensé. Peut-être que la présence des deux autres élèves les calmaient un peu et les forçait à ''cohabiter'' sans se disputer.

Il savait que Susan avait parlé à Harry le matin même lorsqu'il les avait vu arriver ensemble. Sûrement à propos de sa remarque sur leur nuit au Square Grimmault.

Par contre, Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Terry Boot. Le Serdaigle était quelqu'un de sympathique et le fait qu'il avait couché avec Harry ne changeait rien à cela. Même lorsqu'il avait répondu à Draco le soir après l'annonce de l'épreuve, il n'avait fait que défendre Harry de son attaque.

Draco soupira en posant sa tête contre le muret en pierre derrière lui, restant de longues minutes à regarder les nuages sans bouger.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit de la pluie commencer à tomber. Sortant sa baguette, il avisa un rocher et le prit. Après avoir vérifier que personne ne le regardait, il transforma la roche en un parapluie noir qu'il ouvrit afin de se protéger.

Il entendit derrière des bruits de pas. Harry revenait sans doute à cause de la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il sortit par la grille, il vit le blond et se figea un instant. Draco attendit de voir qu'elle serait sa réaction.

-Tu as de la place là dessous ? Demanda le Gryffondor en pointant le parapluie.

Draco lui fit signe que oui et se déplaça sur le banc pour lui laisser de la place. Le brun vint s'asseoir près de lui et le parapluie les couvrit tous les deux.

Que devaient-ils faire ? Parler semblait en cet instant tellement inutile. Draco n'osait pas tourner la tête pour regarder Harry mais il entendait distinctement ses reniflements. Il avait pleuré devant la tombe de ses parents.

Il fixa à la place la main du Gryffondor, posée sur la pierre.

Merlin à quoi pensait-il.

Harry renifla à nouveau légèrement et sans réfléchir, Draco prit cette main dans la sienne.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus car Harry retira sa main, la mettant dans la poche de son jean.

Draco ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça.

La pluie battait contre le parapluie, faisant toujours plus de bruit.

-Harry.

L'autre ne réagit pas à son appel, fixant le sol.

Il se sentait tellement mal. Draco se leva, s'exposant à la pluie et marcha plus loin, loin du Gryffondor. Sa main le démangeait.

Il trouva un autre caillou qu'il métamorphosa à nouveau en parapluie et s'adossa contre un arbre.

Le blond vit Harry venir vers lui. Draco voulait qu'il le laisse seul. Seul avec sa main qui le chatouillait et son acte malvenu.

-Casse toi.

-Je pensais que tu n'avais pas de parapluie.

-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de te dire ? Rétorqua Draco avec une colère naissante. Tu... J'en ai marre de toi Harry !

-Et qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais prendre ta main alors que quelqu'un aurais pu nous voir ?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est important si l'on nous voit ? S'exclama Draco. Merlin tu es tellement borné à vouloir me rejeter que n'importe quelle excuse te suffit !

-C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, se défendit Harry, qu'est ce que tu crois que les autres diraient si ils savaient ?

Draco laisse tomber son parapluie et lança son poing dans la mâchoire du brun.

-Putain, tu ne vas pas bien ? Cria Harry en touchant son visage. C'est quoi ton problème ?

-C'est le seul langage que tu comprennes, explosa Draco. Tu sais très bien quel est mon problème ! Tu me repousse sans arrêt mais je me souviens aussi de toutes les fois où tu es venu vers moi ! Tu souffle le chaud et le froid, comment veux tu que je réagisse ?

-Je ne suis jamais venu vers toi, répliqua Harry.

-Oh bien sur, ça n'est pas toi qui m'a supplié de te toucher la première nuit !

-C'était avant la fin de la guerre !

-Tu pensais vraiment que je dormais lorsque tu es venu dans ma chambre !

Harry pâlit.

-Je...

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire quand tu viens dans mon lit la nuit ?

-Tais toi.

-Non ! Je...

-Tais toi ! Susan et Terry arrivent, coupa le brun.

Se retournant, Draco vit les deux élèves arriver sous un parapluie gris. Il ramassa alors le sien qui était toujours au sol et fixa Harry, les yeux noirs.

-Nous devons parler Harry.

-Ça ne changerait rien, soupira l'autre.

-Nous devons parler, répéta obstinément le blond avant de se taire complètement.

Il se détourna du Gryffondor et sourit à Susan et Terry.

-Alors, vous avez réussi ?

-Les mains dans les poches, répondit le garçon avec fierté.

-Ou plutôt les mains autour de la nuque de ma meilleure amie, se moqua Susan.

Le Serdaigle lui retourna une grimace puis retourna son attention vers les deux garçons.

-Et vous ?

-Nous n'avons pas bougé d'ici, leur dit simplement le brun.

Draco évita d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, sachant que la marque de son poing sur le visage de Harry devait déjà fortement interpeller leurs camarades.

-Bien alors... Nous pouvons rentrer ? Fit Susan.

-J'ai hâte de voir quelles équipes ont perdu, sourit Draco.

-J'ai l'impression que ça a été tellement simple pour nous, ajouta Terry.

-Et bien j'espère que cela continuera ! conclut la jeune fille avant de transplaner.

Ils suivirent son exemple et se retrouvèrent face aux grilles de l'école. Ils firent ensembles le chemin jusqu'à l'école, Susan et Terry racontant avec entrain leur rencontre avec les amis de la fille. Arrivés dans le château, Draco proposa :

-On se retrouve demain soir pour l'annonce du second défi ?

Tous se mirent d'accord et partirent de leur côté. Draco se rembrunit à nouveau, songeant à Harry qui n'avait plus parlé depuis la fin de leur dispute.

oOo

Lorsque Harry entra dans son dortoir, il sut que la première épreuve n'avait pas été un succès pour tous.

-On cherchait pourtant ! expliquait Ron à Seamus avec véhémence, mais personne ne voulait nous embrasser.

Le roux cacha son visage entre ses mains.

-J'étais le dernier des Véracrasses.

Seamus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il vit alors que Harry était revenu.

-J'espère que ça s'est mieux passé pour toi, souffla l'irlandais en pointant Ron de la tête. Je te laisse avec lui, il est inconsolable depuis qu'il est rentré.

-Combien a t-il eu de baisers ? Voulut savoir Harry.

-Un seul ! cria Ron. Même Goyle a embrassé plus de personnes que moi.

Cette simple pensée le fit pâlir. Harry échangea un dernier regard amusé avec Seamus avant que celui ci ne ferme la porte derrière lui. Harry dit alors :

-Goyle a embrassé des personnes plus laides que lui pour essayer de gagner. Un arrangement tu vois... Et puis tu as encore demain pour réussir à embrasser -

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me consoler Harry, c'est fichu pour nous, soupira Ron avant de reprendre, au moins, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur toi maintenant.

-Sur moi ? s'étonna le brun.

-Bien sur. Je vais t'aider pour que tu remportes les prochaines épreuves et que tu gagnes.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est toi que j'inviterais au Félix Felicis si jamais je gagne ? Se moqua Harry.

Sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami, il éclata de rire.

-C'est bon, je m'incline. Mais je pense qu'on réussira à se débrouiller tout seuls pour les épreuves, merci quand même.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le lit. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant passer Hermione.

-Salut Mione, fit Harry, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-J'ai finis ce que j'avais à faire, opina la jeune fille en se penchant vers Harry. Seamus avait raison, tu t'es fait frappé !

-Ah bon ? s'écria Ron, je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Harry se renfrogna. Il avait oublié la marque que lui avait laissé Draco.

-L'observation n'est pas ton fort... marmonna Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Harry ne protesta pas quand elle fit disparaître son bleu, il préférait chercher une excuse pour ses amis n'impliquant pas Draco.

-Alors, dit finalement Hermione en s'asseyant près de Ron. Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois ci pour que Draco te frappe ?

-Comment sais tu que c'est lui ? s'étonna Ron.

-Qui d'autre pourrait en vouloir à Harry jusqu'à le frapper ?

-Logique, grommela le brun avant de couper court à la discussion, Draco va sûrement tenter de me m'attraper bientôt pour exiger des explications.

-C'est pour cela qu'il t'as fait ça ? Voulut savoir Hermione en pointant sa joue guérie.

-Non, ça c'était pour juste pour se venger.

-Voila qui fera bouger les choses, conclut la jeune femme. Allons manger, ça va être l'heure.

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans la salle commune, croisant un Neville resplendissant qui vint vers eux.

-J'ai réussi ! S'exclama t-il. J'ai fait tous mes baisers en une seule journée !

Ils sortirent de la tour Gryffondor alors que Ron chuchotait ''Génial'', sa mauvaise humeur réapparaissant. Neville continua :

-Apparemment les choses ne se sont pas très bien passée pour tout le monde...

-Qui t'as parlé de moi ? s'insurgea Ron.

-Je ne parlais pas de toi ! s'excusa précipitamment Neville, mais de l'émeute créée à Pré-au-Lard.

-Une émeute, rien que ça, s'étonna Harry.

Hermione acquiesça.

-J'étais là quand les deux groupes ont commencés à se taper dessus, dit-elle face au regard interrogateur du brun, il y avait ceux qui voulaient créer des ''alliances'' afin d'embrasser le plus de monde possible à pré-au-lard, et ceux qui hurlaient à la tricherie.

-Comment ça s'est terminée ?

-Par des dizaines d'élèves se battant et s'embrassant à la fois jusqu'à l'arrivée des professeurs. C'était vraiment étrange, finit-elle en riant.

-Tu sais que j'ai reçu tous mes baisers d'un coup, lui raconta alors Harry, ça aussi c'était étrange.

Il expliqua aux Gryffondors comment la foule s'était jetée sur lui et Malfoy.

-Je n'ai pas compté mais je crois que j'ai embrassé plus de dix-sept filles, dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle. Il y en avait partout !

Ils s'installèrent à leur table, où tout le monde discutaient de ce qui avait été fait durant la journée.

Harry passa un agréable repas, si l'on excluait ce regard perçant qu'il avait senti sur lui tout du long.

La discussion que Draco lui avait promise arriverait sûrement plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait pensé si on en croyait le regard perçant qu'il sentait sur sa nuque.

-Tu l'as drôlement mis en colère je pense, lui dit Ron tout en faisant des signes en direction des Serpentards.

-Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Harry n'osa pas se retourner et il fixait son ami tant avec colère qu'avec envie de savoir ce qu'il racontait à Draco.

-Je lui fait signe qu'il pourra venir te parler après le repas, expliqua Ron avec un sourire amusé, je lui ai fait comprendre que venir maintenant n'arrangerait pas les choses.

-Quoi ? Il va venir me chercher ? Mais comment je vais faire ? Et je vais lui dire quoi ?

-Merlin, on dirait un adolescent quand tu es excité de cette façon, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais c'est un adolescent, répondit Ron en fronçant un sourcil. Moi, je trouve surtout qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie d'avouer la vérité.

-Mais enfin, il n'y a pas de vérité ! s'énerva Harry.

Hermione et Ron le fixèrent un instant.

-Pardon ? fit ce dernier.

-Tu n'as pas de raison pour justifier ton comportement vis à vis de Draco ? accusa Hermione sans trop y croire.

-Vous pensiez quoi ? Que j'avais un noir secret qui expliquerait tout d'un coup de baguette magique ?

-Et bien oui, on l'espérait, rétorqua la brune.

-Je... j'ai des raisons. J'étais embrouillé après la Guerre et...

-Tu avais peur, le coupa Hermione.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ron insinua :

-Et bien, j'espère que tu trouvera de meilleurs arguments à donner à Draco parce qu'il vient de se lever et qu'il n'a pas l'air heureux. Allez, debout !

Harry le suivit à contrecœur hors de la Grande Salle et Ron lui chuchota en le quittant :

-N'oublies pas : ''Les Gryffondors sont les plus forts !'', ne nous déçois pas Harry.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna.

Il sursauta en voyant que Draco l'attendait déjà au bout du couloir et avec un soupir, s'avança vers lui.

-Je te suis jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, lui souffla Draco alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

Harry se renfrogna. Draco le connaissait bien.

En se plaçant derrière lui sur le trajet, il s'assurait que le Gryffondor ne tenterait pas de s'échapper...

oOo

_À suivre..._

oOo

Pourquoi la Vache Qui Rit, rit ?

Parce qu'elle a des reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! J'ai un retard de monstre je sais ! Mais je me suis déjà assez excusé (en écrivant un nouvel OS que vous avez peut-être déjà lu) alors que je vous poste vite fait ce nouveau chapitre.

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, je l'ai recommencé plein de fois, surtout la partie en italique. Je remercie d'ailleurs Clairehime parce que dans sa review, elle m'a fait remarquer que cela semblait bizarre que Harry repousse Draco et couche avec Terry... j'ai donc écrit la scène en question pour rattraper cette erreur ! Sauf que du coup, j'ai une intro (partie en italique) complètement tapée sur un fichier dans mon ordi, et je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je pourrais la filer par MP à ceux qui la demande, parce que je n'ai pas trop envie de la poster au milieu des chapitres, ça ferait un peu tache =S

Encore une note, ma bêta lectrice ne répond plus à mes mails depuis un moment déjà, donc les chapitres que je vous poste ne sont corrigés que par moi. Je m'excuse d'avance si moi et mon correcteur word avons laissé quelques fautes !

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews ! Merci à ceux qui reviewent depuis longtemps et que je suis heureuse de retrouver à chaque fois et à ceux qui arrivent sur la fiction et que je suis ravie de voir venir ! =D Je vous réponds dès que j'ai posté le chapitre !

Edit : Gros bug de ffnet, impossible de répondre à aucune review o.Ô

Donc : Merci à Clairehime (again, pour m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux !), à Constance, à x-Lilo (ça fait trop plaisir cette review, surtout venant de quelqu'un dont j'adore les fictions !), à Sahada (t'as raison, JKRowling est aveugle XD!), à Ciel-funny26, à Black-Swallow, à The Girl Who Knew Too Much (aww, c'est trop gé-nial ce que tu as répondu au truc de la vache-qui-rit ! xD), à Crabounette, à Vampire1803, à Daelys et à Mlle Z-S (c'est pas grave si tu as oublié de lire, j'ai encore plus de retard que toi alors c'est pardonné ;), et à Lia-Mei Soma (pour ta review de ouf, comme d'hab xD Non j'ai pas mis de musique pour l'OS Némésis je sais =P Oui, je suis super en retard pour ce chapitre MAIS si je te dis que le chapitre 5 va te rendre super contente parce que les choses avanceront _physiquement_ entre Harry et Draco... tu me pardonnes ? =D Je relis ta review et je suis morte de rire, faudra que j'y réponde en détails quand le bug sera passé !)

Merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en alert ou en favoris !

Bonne Lecture !

oOo

Si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard !

Chapitre 4

oOo

_Terry Boot était un élève calme et on le remarquait peu à l'échelle de Poudlard, mais il n'en était pas moins quelqu'un de très apprécié parmi les Serdaigles. Il était brun et avait un charme évident dont il savait se servir. _

_Peu de personnes savaient que Terry était aussi attiré par les garçons, notamment parce qu'il était déjà sortis avec quelques filles. Il était discret car il n'aurait servit à rien de s'afficher ouvertement alors qu'il y avait si peu d'homosexuels à Poudlard. _

_Mais Terry su qu'il venait d'en trouver un nouveau lorsque Harry Potter s'assit à côté de lui en cours de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal._

_Impossible de dire pourquoi, mais Terry avait l'impression qu'il avait une chance avec le Survivant. Il lui parla avec entrain durant les deux heures qu'ils partagèrent en tant que coéquipiers. _

_Harry était attirant, gentil et il riait à ses bêtises. Mais quelque chose retenait le Gryffondor. _

_Il était clair que Terry cherchait à le séduire mais il semblait à la fois intéressé et réservé. _

_Cédant pourtant à ses demandes, Harry finit par accepter un rendez vous. Enfin, rendez vous était un mot un peu fort pour désigner le fait qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande afin de faire le devoir commun que le professeur avait donné à chaque binôme de la classe. _

_Terry constata ce soir là un changement radical :_

_-Si je savais que tu étais aussi bavard ! Rit-il. Je pensais presque que tu étais muet cet après-midi. _

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. _

_-C'est juste que je suis mal à l'aise quand il y a du monde et..._

_-Et tu n'avais pas envie de paraître intéressé par moi devant les élèves, finit Terry. _

_Harry se tut un moment, gêné, mais le Serdaigle le rassura :_

_-C'est sur que si tu annonçais que tu étais homo, ça causerait un choc à beaucoup de monde. Mais..._

_Et Terry eut un sourire mutin. _

_-...maintenant que tu as enfin admis que tu étais intéressé par moi, je suppose qu'on peut abandonner ce devoir ? _

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et finalement, ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour ses recherches. _

_C'était la première fois que Harry allait réellement coucher avec quelqu'un, mais il n'avait pas d'appréhension._

_Mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait toucher quelqu'un depuis Draco et il ferma un instant les yeux pour oublier ce fait, alors que Terry lui embrassait le cou. _

_Harry se recula un moment, le temps de le fixer sérieusement et de lui dire :_

_-Tout ça reste entre nous._

_Terry n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller le crier à tout Poudlard mais il avait compris que pour Harry, cela était réellement important que personne ne sache quoique ce soit. _

_-Bien sur, répond t-il avec un sourire rassurant qui redevint amusé, et si maintenant on revenait à nos occupations ?_

_Harry lui sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. _

oOo

-Merlin Harry, ce n'est pas en me faisant ce regard que la discussion va avancer.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, soupira ce dernier. C'est ridicule !

Il fit un geste pour désigner la Salle sur Demande qui avait pris la forme d'un simple salon et voulut ajouter quelque chose. Draco le coupa :

-Peut-être penses-tu qu'il n'y a rien à dire, mais c'est parce que tu connais déjà les réponses à mes questions.

Draco se trouvait assis face à lui et le regardait les sourcils froncés. Il avait pour la première fois l'opportunité de comprendre Harry et voyant que celui ci parlait pas, il s'adoucit.

-Pourquoi tu es parti Harry ?

-Je ne suis jamais parti.

-Tu m'as compris, soupira Draco.

En voyant qu'ils n'arriverait à rien ainsi, il se tut à son tour quelques temps.

Draco ne se sentait pas triste mais plutôt fatigué. La scène était grotesque, Harry avait raison. Merlin, il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas pu sortir après la guerre, il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner maintenant ?

-Tu m'as quitté parce que Voldemort t'as lancé une malédiction avant de mourir et que tu ne voulais pas me mettre en danger à cause de ce maléfice, inventa Draco.

-Nous n'étions pas ensemble.

-Donc cette histoire de maléfice est vraie ?

-Merlin à quoi tu joues Draco ? s'énerva Harry.

-Mais regarde nous ! Tu as parfaitement raison, nous sommes ridicules, alors je tente d'essayer de comprendre par moi même. C'est parce que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Nous ne sortions pas ensemble !

-Et bien comment appelles-tu cela alors ? Donne lui un nom, que l'on puisse avancer.

Harry se tut et Draco se tendit, dans l'attente de la réponse.

En vérité, il était plutôt content de la tournure que prenait leur discussion car il commençait déjà à appliquer sur Harry la technique de Severus, qui pouvait arracher à n'importe qui ses secrets.

Harry lui, haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et bien je vais te le dire. Contente toi de répondre par ''oui'' à mes questions.

-Et si la réponse est non ?

Draco l'ignora.

-Est-ce que nous vivions ensemble ?

-Nous vivions tous au Square Grim –

-Je t'ai dit de répondre ''oui'' !

Harry abandonna.

-Oui.

-Nous prenions nos repas ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Nous passions nos journées ensembles ?

-Pour les entraînements et... oui, céda t-il au regard de Draco.

-Je t'embrassais ?

-...

-Oui, je le faisais. Et toi aussi, tu m'embrassais ?

Draco vit clairement la réponse dans les joues rouges de Harry mais il insista.

-Oui, reconnut Harry.

-Tu es gêné alors je continue tout seul.

Il prit une inspiration.

-Je t'ai caressé et tu m'as fait la même chose. Nous nous sommes embrassés avec la langue. J'ai dormi dans tes bras. Nous avons aussi passé une nuit ensemble, énuméra t-il avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes face à un Harry qui se retenait d'intervenir. En fait, peut importe le nom que l'on donne à ce qu'il s'est passé durant la Guerre Harry, j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi cela n'est plus comme ça.

Le silence se fit entendre à nouveau pendant quelques minutes. Harry avoua finalement :

-La guerre est terminée.

-Et alors ?

-Beaucoup de choses ont fait que je me suis séparé de toi.

-Au moins tu avoues que l'on était ensemble. Quelles choses ?

Il sentait parfaitement que Harry avait de plus en plus mal à la tête et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ses questions qui s'enchaînaient sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. C'était ce que Draco voulait: que sous le flot de questions, Harry laissa échapper quelque chose d'important.

-Des choses ! se borna Harry. J'ai réfléchi, entendu des gens parler –

-Qui ?

-Personne.

-Parler de quoi ?

-De rien.

-De nous ?

-Non !

-Qui déjà ?

-Blaise ! S'énerva Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux un instant mais reprit contenance presque immédiatement avant d'accélérer encore plus le rythme de ces questions.

-Qu'a t-il dit ?

-Que... –

-Ne réfléchis pas, souffla Draco. Qu'a t-il dit ?

-Que je ne te méritais pas.

-Et tu l'as cru ?

-Un peu.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'as quitté ?

-Non.

Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à une bête que l'on attrape dans un piège. Les cheveux en bataille à force de se passer les doigts dedans, il avait également le teint rouge soutenu.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Parce que j'avais peur.

-De quoi ?

-De tellement de choses, Merlin ! J'avais peur, cela ne te suffit pas ? C'est pourtant la seule raison que j'ai !

-Rien n'est plus possible entre nous ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-D'accord.

Ils se turent, enfin.

Draco se reposa contre son fauteuil, tremblant légèrement. Harry se massa les tempes.

-Serpentard, grogna t-il.

-Tu m'aimes ? demanda Draco.

-Ne pousse pas trop loin, résista Harry, tu as suffisamment de réponses pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu toutes mes réponses, répliqua Draco en se levant. On se voit demain soir pour le défi.

Il sortit calmement de la Salle sur Demande.

Harry s'écroula sur le sofa.

oOo

Merlin.

-Je suis vidé, soupira Harry pour lui même.

Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir clairement.

Manipulé. Il s'était fait manipulé.

Il souffla longuement en sentant battre le sang dans son crâne, reprenant ses esprits.

Draco devait avoir appris cette torture d'un autre Serpentard car c'était bien plus efficace que le Véritaserum.

Et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Harry tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées en repensant à ce qui avait changé lors de ces quinze minutes de ''conversation''.

Draco savait pourquoi il l'avait laissé. Plus ou moins, puisque la seule réponse qu'il avait plus lui fournir étant le fait qu'il avait été mort de peur à la sortie de la guerre.

Il avait été incapable d'affronter cette relation qui ne s'annonçait pas des plus calmes. Incapable de continuer, à l'idée d'avoir à soutenir le regard de ceux qui le verraient avec un homme. Incapable de devoir avouer à Poudlard qu'il aimait un Serpentard.

En était-il capable maintenant ? Après plusieurs mois de réflexion ?

Peut-être. Oui.

Et si Draco tentait de le récupérer, accepterait-il ?

Surement.

...Est ce que Draco allait tenter de le récupérer sans lui faire payer ?

Certainement pas.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Oh oui, il pouvait être sur que le Serpentard n'allait pas revenir à lui facilement. Pas après avoir autant souffert. Par sa faute.

Son mal de tête était encore présent mais Harry se leva pour retourner à son dortoir. Il avait besoin de raconter tout cela à Ron et à Hermione.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, il sut qu'il allait devoir attendre un peu.

-Laissez moi entrer ! hurlait Megan Jones en frappant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, j'exige de parler à Weasley !

La Grosse Dame vit Harry arriver avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Monsieur Potter, faite quelque chose ! Cette furie va finir par m'arracher du mur !

-Tu es dans l'équipe de Ron c'est ça ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de la jeune fille doucement, comme si elle était un animal dangereux.

-Oui, cracha t-elle, et dis lui que je compte lui faire payer la honte qu'il a mis sur notre équipe !

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Harry, Megan Jones se tourna et repartit d'un pas furieux. La Grosse Dame fit un signe de remerciement à Harry, avant de le laisser entrer.

Le brun monta aux dortoirs, où il trouva Ron qui lui expliqua pourquoi sa coéquipière était tellement en colère contre lui.

-... elle a essayé de rattraper mon manque de baisers mais il en manquait tout de même dix. Elle a vraiment été courageuse, finit Ron solennellement. Mais toi ? Comme ça c'est passé avec Draco ?

Harry lui raconta l'espèce d'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le Serpentard. Ron resta silencieux un moment avant de demander :

-Et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, il est est parti sans rien dire d'autre... Tu crois que ça va recommencer ?

-Quoi ? Vous deux ensemble ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Ron. Pas calmement en tout cas. Ne me dis pas que tu l'espères.

-Je... pourquoi pas, cela...

-Pas un mot de plus, le coupa Ron. Tu as été un salaud avec Draco, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te saute dans les bras. Et vous ne retournerez ensemble que lorsque Draco pourra de nouveau te faire confiance.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais la morale, grimaça Harry. Je fais quoi alors ?

-Rien, répondit Ron après un silence, laisse le s'amuser avec toi, tu l'aura mérité.

oOo

-Oh ! Tu va pouvoir t'amuser avec lui ! Déclara Blaise avec un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco, assis sur son lit. J'ai l'impression que les rôles se sont inversés et que c'est moi qui aies le pouvoir de tout recommencer - ou non.

-Je pensais que tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion, déclara Blaise. Toi qui lui cours après depuis des mois.

-Je ne lui courais pas après, j'essayais de comprendre, répliqua Draco, vexé. Tu me fais passer pour une Poufsouffle.

-Mais tu es un Serpentard, continua Blaise, alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire payer son comportement ?

-Le blesser ne servira à rien.

-Non, admit Blaise, mais fais le au moins culpabiliser sur ce qu'il t'as fait.

Draco lui lança un regard amusé.

-Parvati aimerait beaucoup car cela créerait de nouvelles rumeurs, pas vrai ?

-Je ne dis pas cela pour elle, mais parce que tu dois retrouver ta dignité en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pourra plus te faire n'importe quoi.

-Quel discours de Serpentard, sourit Draco.

-Et il est vrai que Parvati trouve que Poudlard est un peu trop calme en ce moment, ajouta Blaise.

-Je me disais, rit Draco avant d'ajouter. Tu sais Blaise, tu as de la chance de m'avoir écouté ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry m'a dit quelque chose à propos de toi, répondit Draco. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me battre maintenant.

-C'est bon à savoir, grimaça Blaise. Je suppose que j'y aurait le droit demain alors.

-Tout à fait. En attendant, passe une bonne nuit, lui dit Draco avec un sourire avant de rentrer sous ses couvertures.

oOo

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait en forme. Plus léger.

Il n'eut aucun mal à se lever et à s'habiller, alors que Ron grognait en écartant sa couette.

-Merlin, manquait plus que tu tombes amoureux, fit-il maussade.

Harry se figea, fixant son ami avec les sourcils froncés.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Tu as vraiment un problème, répliqua Ron, les yeux à demi fermés par le sommeil. Tu changes d'avis et de comportement aussi vite qu'une fille.

Harry alluma la lumière, faisait crier Ron qui ferma complètement les yeux.

-Ami indigne ! Cria le roux en se jetant sous sa couverture.

Mais Ron finit par se lever et il descendirent dans la Grande Salle, où Dumbledore faisait un discours à la centaine d'élève présents.

-...nouvelle équipe. Afin de rendre encore plus symbolique cette nouvelle entente entre Maisons, chacun de ses directeurs va former une nouvelle équipe.

Ron et Harry s'essayèrent près de Hermione alors que les élèves chuchotaient entre eux, à la fois amusés et indignés.

-Je ne souhaite pas que les professeurs soient trop avantagés, ajouta Dumbledore, c'est pourquoi les professeurs n'auront qu'une seule journée afin de réussir le défi.

Il se tut un instant et conclut.

-Bien. J'aimerais que vous applaudissiez les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, Snape et McGonagall !

Si les deux premiers semblaient assez enthousiastes et acceptèrent avec joie les applaudissements des élèves, les deux derniers paraissaient moins ravis.

-Maintenant, au lieu de vouloir disqualifier les autres années, tout le monde voudra éliminer les professeurs, dit Hermione.

-On devrait choisir un défi ridicule pour Snape, sourit Ron.

-Mais nous devrons le faire aussi, remarqua Harry.

-Moi non, je suis disqualifié, objecta Ron avec un immense sourire.

-D'ailleurs, Parvati m'a parlé de Megan Jones hier soir, glissa Hermione.

-C'est réglé, éluda Ron avec un geste agacé de la main.

-Dans ce cas, continua Hermione en commençant à se lever, nous pouvons profiter de cette journée afin de travailler à la bibliothèque.

Son ton n'admettait pas de réplique et Harry et Ron la suivirent comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

La journée passa trop vite. Ou pas assez.

Harry ne réussit pas à se concentrer et étant donné que Ron avait autant de pouvoir qu'un chien en laisse, il n'avait aucun moyen de distraction. Et c'est ainsi que logiquement, il pensa à Draco.

Ils avaient rendez-vous après le repas pour l'annonce du second défi et Harry se demandait comment la rencontre allait se dérouler. Et comment lui même désirait que cela se passe.

Il repensait souvent au Square Grimmault. À tout ce qui avait à l'époque paru naturel et qui maintenant, ne pouvait plus l'être. Draco ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications concernant la nuit où il s'était rendu dans son lit mais Harry ne doutait pas que les questions viendraient rapidement.

Harry n'avait jamais arrêté d'aimer le Serpentard, mais il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus prêt à affronter le monde sorcier. De plus, la détermination de Draco à vouloir découvrir la vérité et leur récente proximité à cause des défis rendaient Harry plus sûr de lui.

Son imagination lancée au galop, il commença à imaginer quelle relation ils auraient si il arrivait à s'expliquer avec le Serpentard.

Lui qui avait tellement peur de ce que les autres auraient pu dire de leur couple, il eut l'image de lui et de Draco allongés près du lac, se rendant aux repas ensemble, se lançant des regards plein de sous-entendus en cours alors que Harry était... trop romantique.

Poussant un profond soupir, il se redressa sur sa chaise, se concentrant sur l'horloge afin de la faire avancer plus vite.

oOo

-Mais c'est _grave_, Blaise !

-Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des problèmes d'accord ? Tu peux quand même comprendre qu'avec un crétin comme Harry, j'avais le droit d'avoir peur pour toi !

-Et si _lui_ avait eu peur à cause de toi ?

-C'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?

-Non, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies menacé...

Blaise soupira. Il était dans la salle commune des Serpentard, assis face à son meilleur ami.

-Je préfères te laisser te calmer, conclut Blaise. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû menacer Harry mais j'ai bien fait vu comme il t'a traité par la suite.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur, fit Draco.

-Et peut-être qu'il avait raison en un sens car jamais Poudlard et les sorciers n'accepteront que toi et lui soyez ensemble, finit Blaise en se levant. Mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

Draco poussa un soupir et se leva à son tour pour aller manger. La dispute avec Blaise avait finit par arriver et à présent, il était particulièrement fatigué.

Et l'annonce du second défi n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses.

Draco ne fut même pas surpris lorsqu'il aperçut en entrant dans la Grande Salle son directeur sourire joyeusement. Il s'assit à côté de Pansy qui lui jeta un regard exaspéré en lui montrant d'un coup de tête Blaise, situé de l'autre côté d'elle, qui fixait son verre de jus de citrouille sombrement.

Draco ne répondit rien, coupé par le début du discours de Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que la journée à été dure et que vous avez surement très faim alors je vais faire vite. Une équipe sur cinq parmi les participants au premier défi ont été éliminées. Mais je pense que les perdants vont se remettre rapidement.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Ron Weasley, qui hochait la tête avec conviction. Le Serpentard réprima un sourire car Ron devait surement déjà être en train de lécher les pieds de Harry pour être invité par lui si jamais ce dernier gagnait.

-...alors voici le second défi choisit par les secondes années.

Dumbledore se tut, visiblement ravi de créer du suspense.

-Demain, vous allez devoir à nouveau quitter Poudlard et ce, afin de gagner dans les rues cinquante gallions grâce à vos talents et votre inventivité !

Un ange passa.

-Comme les mendiants ? demanda un Serpentard de quatrième année.

-Des spectacles de rues, rétorqua Dumbledore face à ses élèves muets, afin de gagner les cinquante gallions qui vous permettront de valider le second défi.

Les élèves se regardaient, ne sachant comme réagir face à ce nouveau défi.

Draco lui, était plutôt satisfait. Ils devraient réellement travailler comme une véritable équipe cette fois ci et malgré ses problèmes avec Harry, il appréciait passer du temps avec ses coéquipiers.

Dumbledore finit son discours par un encouragement aux élèves et aux professeurs, avant de leur souhaiter un bon appétit. Draco mangea rapidement avant de se rendre au rendez-vous avec l'équipe, dans une salle de travail proche de la Grande Salle.

Terry s'y trouvait déjà et Draco ne trouva pas difficile de parler seul à seul avec le Serdaigle, même si lui aussi avait eu une relation avec Harry. Susan et le Gryffondor arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et rapidement, ils se mirent à réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire afin de gagner leurs cinquante gallions.

-On pourrait faire un spectacle de dressage, proposa Susan avec un sourire. Je serais la dresseuse, avec un costume en cuir et un fouet, domptant un lion, un serpent et un aigle.

-Je vais te montrer comme on dresse le blaireau chez nous, répliqua Draco alors que Terry riait.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant qu'il ne croisa le regard de Harry le fixant. Celui ci sursauta et Draco fronça les sourcils. Satané Gryffondor, il était quasiment sûr de savoir à quoi il pensait si l'on en croyait ses joues rouges.

Draco fut à la fois gêné, ravi et en colère quand il comprit que Harry commençait à changer d'avis concernant leur relation. Comment osait-il penser que quelque chose était possible entre eux après l'avoir rejeté ? Et comment osait-il croire que Draco allait lui revenir dans les bras sans se venger ?

Blaise avait eu raison sur un point, il allait le faire culpabiliser. Au moins assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis aussi rapidement sans le payer.

-Draco ?

-Oui ? Demanda le blond en se concentrant à nouveau sur ses coéquipiers.

-Que penses-tu du plan ?

Rien, il ne l'avait pas écouté.

-Je suis d'accord, dit-il tout de même.

-Bien, conclut Susan. Dans ce cas, on se rejoint demain au même endroit !

La réunion se termina avec un dernier regard jeté à Harry. Cette fois ci, le Gryffondor ne sursauta pas et fixa Draco à son tour. Ce fut le Serpentard qui détourna les yeux avant de sortir.

Merlin qu'il était fatigué.

Avant de se coucher, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir régler toute cette histoire. Tout d'abord et même si il ne voulait pas le faire tout de suite, il devrait se réconcilier avec Blaise.

Son ami allait surement lui donner de bons trucs pour arranger son histoire avec Potter.

Pour faire souffrir le Gryffondor aussi, tout de même.

oOo

À suivre...

oOo

Postez au moins cinq reviews et commentaires par jour !

(Petite variante du ''mangez au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour'' ) Sauf que là, c'est vraiment bon pour la santé, surtout celle de l'auteur !

Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les gens !

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai quasiment rien écrit ce mois ci. Surtout parce que je passais mon bac et ce, depuis le 6 juin ( avec l'épreuve de littérature anglaise =S) Mais maintenant j'ai finis, même mes oraux ! Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de poster ce chapitre et d'attendre mes résultats, le 5 juillet (d'ailleurs j'ai rêvé cette nuit que je n'avais pas mon bac, c'était affreux o.O).

Encore une fois, un énorme merci pour les reviews. :)

Bonne lecture =)

PS : C'est moi ou l'écriture de Ffnet a changé ? o.Ô

PS 2 : OMG Mais ça doit faire des mois que je suis pas allée sur mon compte Ffnet ! Tout a complétement changé de forme O.O !

oOo

Si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard !

Chapitre 5

oOo

_-Rictusempra ! _

_Harry vola en arrière et se cogna douloureusement contre le mur derrière lui. Il se releva en se frottant l'arrière du crâne et jeta un regard noir à son agresseur. _

_Il leva sa baguette pour riposter, les dents serrées à cause de la douleur. _

_-Stop ! _

_-Nous n'avons pas terminé ! Cria Harry. _

_-Arrêtes, tu es mort de fatigue. Il vaut arrêter avant que tu te blesses vraiment. _

_Harry ne répondit rien, toujours en colère. _

_Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Il tourna la tête et reconnu Draco. _

_-Blaise a raison, lui dit le blond, tu es épuisé. _

_Harry mit un moment à se détendre complètement, toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. _

_Draco lui massa légèrement les épaules. _

_-Viens, vous vous entrainez depuis trois heures, il est temps de remonter. _

_Harry finit par acquiescer et partit vers les vestiaires. _

_-Je t'attends ici, lui dit Draco en s'asseyant sur un des bancs de la salle d'entrainement. _

_Le brun se mit rapidement sous la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude. Lorsque Blaise arriva pour se laver un peu plus loin, Harry eut un sourire. _

_-Je ne t'en veux presque pas, dit-il. _

_-C'était ça, ou _tu_ m'envoyais voler contre le mur, rétorqua Blaise en souriant à son tour. _

_-Tu te bats bien, reconnut Harry, mais tu ne m'aurais pas eu si je n'avais pas été aussi fatigué. _

_Blaise hocha la tête avant de rire légèrement en pointant la porte du vestiaire. _

_-Évites de me complimenter alors que l'on se douche ensemble, fit-il, j'en connais un qui serait jaloux. _

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel. _

_-Il n'y a rien entre..._

_-Oh arrêtes, le coupa Blaise avec un sourire. Les autres ne disent rien parce qu'ils sont trop occupés par les batailles, mais tout le monde est au courant. _

_Il coupa la douche et se changea rapidement tout en disant :_

_-Je vais partir le premier, mais il vaut mieux que vous soyez remontés dans une demi-heure, sinon c'est Molly qui viendra vous chercher !_

_Blaise finit par partir et Harry termina de se sécher rapidement. Lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires, il eut un sourire en voyant Draco assis au centre de la salle d'entrainement. _

_Ils passaient la majeur partie de leur temps ici, dans le sous-sol de Square Grimmault. S'entrainant afin de devenir de parfaites machines à tuer. _

_Il s'assit s'assit dos à dos à Draco, se reposant contre son corps. Le Serpentard se laissa aussi aller, posant sa tête sur son épaule. _

_-Tu étais en haut toute l'après midi ? Demanda Harry. _

_-Oui, on a finit de préparer le repas il y a une heure. Ça va aller ta blessure ? Fit Draco en tournant sa tête vers l'oreille du Gryffondor. _

_-Blaise ne m'a pas raté, répondit Harry. _

_Il faillit tomber en arrière lorsque Draco se retourna pour s'asseoir dans son dos, mais resta assis lorsqu'il sentit le blond passer la main là où il s'était cogné. _

_-Tu va avoir une bosse, prédit celui ci en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns. _

_-Tu essayes de me retirer mes puces ?_

_Il arriva presque à entendre le blond grimacer._

_-Es tu en train de me traiter de singe ? S'offusqua Draco. _

_Harry ne répondit pas et rit, se reculant pour se reposer contre le torse du Serpentard. Ils faisaient cela souvent. Se toucher, s'effleurer, sentir l'autre contre soi. Draco mit ses jambes de chaque côté de Harry. _

_-Je ne suis pas un singe, grogna Draco. _

_Jamais ils ne parlaient de leur proximité. Mis à part Blaise, personne ne leur en parlait non plus. C'était juste... naturel. _

_-Et qu'avez vous fait à manger ? Demanda Harry. _

_-Ton plat préféré, de la purée. _

_-Tu te moques de moi ? S'exclama le Gryffondor en tournant brusquement son visage vers Draco. _

_Voyant que celui ci avait un grand sourire, il soupira :_

_-Tu te moque de moi. _

_-Je sais bien que tu détestes ça, sourit Draco, alors j'ai demandé à Molly que l'on fasse de la dinde. _

_Harry mit tout son poids en arrière, écrasant Draco qui se mit à crier. _

_-Dis que tu es désolé de t'être moqué de moi, ordonna Harry avec un sourire. _

_-Pousses toi, tu es gros ! Cria le Serpentard en essayant se s'échapper du Gryffondor qui l'écrasait. _

_Harry poussa une exclamation outrée et se retourna face à Draco, l'écrasant toujours. _

_-Je suis gros ? Dit-il en avançant ses mains vers les côtes du blond. _

_-Ah non, pas les chatouilles ! Hurla le blond. D'accord, je suis désolé ! Je m'excuse Harry ! _

_Le brun s'arrêta alors, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Draco le fixait avec un regard mauvais. _

_-Oh, Monsieur Malfoy fait la tête, railla Harry avec gentillesse. _

_Draco le fixa sans répondre. Le brun arrêta de sourire et passa ses yeux sur le visage du blond. _

_Un peu maladroitement, il se baissa et l'embrassa. _

_C'était la première fois. _

_Si naturelle pourtant qu'il semblait qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait des dizaines de fois. _

_Harry se recula et dit :_

_-Je m'excuse de t'avoir écrasé, on est quittes maintenant. Tu aura même le droit de me faire de la purée demain. _

_-Et si je n'en fais pas, tu m'embrasses encore ?_

_-Je pense, oui._

_Draco eut un sourire. Son choix était déjà fait. _

_Harry caressa les cheveux blonds, toujours dans la même position. _

_-C'est toi qui cherche mes poux maintenant ? Demanda Draco sans paraître ennuyé par le poids du brun. _

_-C'est un signe d'affection chez les singes je crois, remarqua Harry._

_-Quoi ? Chercher les poux de l'autre ?_

_-Et les manger ensuite. _

_Draco grimaça d'horreur et Harry ne put qu'exploser de rire._

_Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis redressa son visage et embrassa Harry. _

_Ils restèrent sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Ils se séparèrent et Remus arriva, leur disant que le dîner allait être servi. _

_Harry était un peu perdu. Il aimait toucher Draco, l'embrasser, mais ils venaient tout juste de franchir une limite. _

_Cela ne paraissait pas déranger le blond, qui lui prit la main alors qu'ils remontaient au rez-de-chaussée. _

_Harry se dit que tant qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il profiterait de cette étrange relation. Tant que personne ne ferait attention à eux, ils pourraient continuer à être proches._

_Pourtant, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, Harry lâcha la main du Serpentard._

oOo

-Mon dieu !

-Ils sont plutôt doués.

-Plutôt ? Je les trouve fantastiques !

-Regarde tout ce qu'ils ont gagné...

Les moldus chuchotaient, formant un cercle de plus en plus importants autour du groupe de magiciens qui faisaient des merveilles depuis le début de journée.

-Et saviez vous, demandait un jeune homme blond de la troupe à la foule, que les feux d'artifices peuvent également apparaître par magie ?

Son ami brun leva une main vers le ciel et les feux explosèrent en même temps que les cris ravis et les applaudissements de la foule.

Quand les feux s'arrêtèrent, l'homme blond s'avança jusqu'à une femme du premier rang et avec un sourire charmeur, la salua :

-Mademoiselle, fit-il en faisant apparaître une rose qu'il lui donna.

La jeune fille rougit et déposa une pièce dans la main du magicien en gloussant.

Derrière lui, ses trois amis faisaient des tours qui faisaient s'exclamer le public.

oOo

-Trois cents douze livres !

-Pourquoi tu parles de livres ? demanda Draco.

-C'est le nom de la monnaie moldue, expliqua Harry. Nous avons largement dépassé les cinquante gallions !

Ils s'étaient assis dans un parc afin de compter leur argent.

-Quand je pense que j'ai accepté de jouer le clown devant des moldus, grogna Draco.

-Tu n'écoutais pas hier soir, n'est ce pas ? Fit Susan avec un sourire. C'était étrange aussi, que tu acceptes mon idée sans rien dire.

-De toute façon, même si j'avais écouté, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé critiquer ton plan brillant, remarqua le Serpentard avec un sourire amusé

-Tu as raison. Et maintenant, nous avons réussi notre défi en une seule journée, remarqua Susan avec un sourire fier.

-Mais ça a été une très longue journée, ajouta Terry. On pourrait utiliser l'argent que nous avons en trop pour aller manger dans un restaurant moldu ?

-Je n'ai jamais mangé moldu, fit Draco, sceptique.

-Ça sera exotique, répliqua Susan, moi je suis d'accord !

Harry eut un sourire en entendant ses amis parler de la cuisine moldue comme lui ou Hermione aurait parlé de la cuisine indienne ou chinoise.

Il décida de les guider car même si il ne connaissait pas vraiment la ville, il était le seul à être habitué au monde moldu. Le groupe finit par entrer dans un petit restaurant moldu proche du parc dans lequel ils avaient fait leur défi.

Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs commandes, Terry remarqua :

-Nous allons devoir aller à Gringotts pour changer l'argent en gallions.

-Que ferons nous de l'argent ? Demanda Susan.

-Dumbledore a dit que chaque équipe se partagerait ce qu'elle a gagné, répondit le Serdaigle.

Harry était assis à la diagonale de Draco et lui jetait des coups de temps à autre. La journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée compte tenu de leurs... problèmes communs. Draco ne lui avait pourtant adressé la parole qu'en cas de nécessité, afin de dire des choses sans intérêt...

-Je te sers du Coca ?

-Oui, merci.

...Vraiment sans intérêt.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, les membres de l'équipe discutèrent de l'avancée du défi.

-Je crois que beaucoup de cinquième et de septième années ont été éliminées à cause du défi, leur dit Terry.

-C'est les premières années, grommela Draco. C'est à cause d'eux que nous avons été les seules années à faire le premier défi. J'espère que aujourd'hui, beaucoup d'entre eux vont être mis hors-jeu.

-Mais j'ai entendu dire que les sixièmes années ont presque tous été reçus, dit Susan. J'ai l'impression que certaines équipes sont prêtes à tout pour gagner. Surtout celles de Weasley et de Crivey.

-L''équipe des professeurs aussi à l'air motivée, se moqua Draco.

-J'aurais tellement aimé voir ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui afin de gagner leurs cinquante gallions, ajouta Terry, le regard brillant.

Ils finirent leurs repas en riant, satisfaits de leur journée. Les équipes devaient être rentrées à Poudlard avant le repas du soir et ils leur restait encore une heure.

-Je ne pourrais plus rien avaler, souffla Susan, une main sur le ventre. J'ai l'impression que je vais rentrer à Poudlard en rampant !

-Moi aussi, grogna Draco en se levant de table lentement.

-Rentrez à l'école, dit Terry, j'irais à Gringotts avec Harry si il en a la force.

Harry acquiesça et Susan sortit dans la rue, tenant Draco par le bras. Les deux garçons prirent alors la direction du Chaudron Baveur et se dépêchèrent d'échanger leur monnaie.

-Cent quatre-vingts, fit Harry en donnant sa part à Terry, je ne pensais qu'on aurait autant ! (1)

-On ne devrait pas attendre que Dumbledore voit notre argent ?

-Je suis sur qu'il était au courant avant nous lorsque nous avons dépassé les cinquante gallions, sourit le Gryffondor.

Ils transplanèrent devant la grille du château. Terry semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard interrogateur de Harry, il dit finalement :

-J'espère que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'a pas causé de problèmes entre toi et Draco ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question et il mit un moment avant de répondre :

-Tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura t-il. Si Draco et moi avons des problèmes, c'est surtout par ma faute.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter, gêné de parler de cela avec son premier amant.

-Très bien, soupira Terry avec soulagement. J'avais peur d'être mêlé à ces histoires.

Cette fois ci, c'est Harry qui eut un regard interrogateur.

-A cause de ma copine, avoua Terry en souriant, Luna.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Harry.

-Et oui, rit le Serdaigle. Tu as été le dernier garçon avec lequel j'ai couché.

Harry hésita mais demanda finalement :

-C'est … à cause de moi ? Que tu sort avec une fille maintenant ?

Terry éclata de rire alors qu'ils entraient dans le Hall.

-Non bien sur, ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi !

Il fit un clin d'œil amusé au Gryffondor alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu es toujours très attirant.

Le brun resta figé un moment, avant d'avoir un sourire amusé.

Il avait du mal à imaginer que Luna et lui aient eut le même amant. En fait, imaginer Luna Lovegood faire... Harry secoua la tête, chassant ces idées étranges de son esprit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle puisqu'il n'avait pas le temps de monter dans la tour Gryffondor.

oOo

-Alors, que penses-tu de notre salle commune ? Demanda Susan.

Pendant que Terry et Harry étaient partis à Gringotts, la jeune fille avait amené Draco dans le repère des Poufsouffles et le blond regarda autour de lui un moment avant de répondre avec un sourire moqueur :

-À vrai dire, j'imaginais ça beaucoup plus_ rose_.

Susan lui lança un coussin qui se trouvait près d'elle sur le canapé.

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à venir ici pour que tu te moques !

-Je sais, fit Draco en souriant. C'est quand même étrange de voir une autre salle commune que la sienne.

Depuis le début des défis de Dumbledore, les maisons commençaient peu à peu à ouvrir leurs portes. Le jeu était un divertissement pour beaucoup mais il changeait inconsciemment les habitudes des Poudlariens.

Et le fait que Draco Malfoy, ancienne terreur des Serpentard, soit assis sur un canapé Poufsouffle était un signe conséquent de ces changements.

-Comment est votre salle commune ?

-Plus sombre, expliqua le Serpentard. Même lorsqu'il y a du soleil, on est très peu éclairés.

-Ça doit être totalement différent chez les Gryffondors puisqu'ils sont en haut d'une tour. Harry m'a dit que leur salle commune était très confortable, on pourra peut-être y aller bientôt.

Draco s'assombrit légèrement. Il ne serait pas étonné si Harry leur faisait cette proposition.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle était la cause du changement radical du comportement du Gryffondor et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire face à cela.

-Terry et moi avons discuté de toi et Harry tu sais, dit alors Susan en voyant Draco réfléchir.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Terry m'a raconté que lui et Harry avait... Enfin, qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble une fois. Il se demandait si c'était à cause de ça que toi et Harry vous êtes disputés à Godric's Hollow.

Draco resta un moment silencieux. Même si il connaissait Susan depuis peu de temps, il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça en fait, commença t-il.

Il raconta à la Poufsouffle ce qu'il s'était passé durant la Guerre, puis la réaction de Harry à son retour à Poudlard et enfin, son changement de comportement brutal de la veille.

-Et maintenant, finit Draco, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

-Je n'imaginait pas Harry comme ça, pensa Susan à voix haute. Je pensais qu'il était tellement habitué à l'attention des journaux que cela ne le gênait plus.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de demander :

-Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-J'en suis quasiment certain. Le problème, c'est _comment _cela va se faire...

Susan rit légèrement.

-Ça, ça risque d'être plutôt amusant, dit-elle. Harry va vouloir s'excuser mais vu qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être à l'aise avec les sentiments, il va surement t'embrasser à la place pour se faire comprendre !

Draco haussa les sourcils.

-Mince, je suis sur que tu as raison en plus !

Susan se leva alors.

-Bon, il est l'heure de descendre. Tu ne voulais pas passer dans ta salle commune avant de manger ?

-Non, je préfère éviter Blaise encore un peu, répondit Draco.

Susan eut l'air étonnée.

-Tu t'es fâché avec lui ?

-Pas sérieusement, lui expliqua le Serpentard en sortant de la pièce, mais je veux juste lui faire comprendre que je peux me débrouiller tout seul concernant Harry.

-Oui, ironisa la Poufsouffle, et c'est pour cela que lui et toi êtes en si bons termes !

-Ça ne va pas durer, je te l'ai dit, dit Draco en souriant.

-Attends qu'il t'embrasse, on en reparlera après, rit Susan.

oOo

-Harry !

Le Gryffondor se retourna dans le couloir avant de se figer.

-Oh non, soupira t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Draco ? Cria Blaise Zabini qui arrivait vers lui comme une flèche. Tu es fier de toi ?

-Blaise, fit Harry en levant en signe de paix, je ne voulais pas...

-Il m'en veut maintenant, le coupa Blaise.

-Il t'en voudrait encore plus si il savait que tu m'as frappé, rétorqua Harry.

Blaise s'arrêta.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

-Non. Je ne comptais pas non plus lui dire que tu m'avais menacé mais... il a réussi à me faire parler, grimaça Harry.

Blaise acquiesça.

-Il est doué pour ça, dit-il avant de pointer un doigt menaçant vers Harry. Mais ma menace tient toujours parce que tu es en train de donner de l'espoir à Draco et que tu as intérêt de faire attention à chacune de tes paroles.

-Tu pourrais au moins m'aider, que je sache comment m'y prendre, s'agaça Harry.

-Remonte dans le temps et évite de tout ruiner, lui conseilla Blaise avec ironie.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

-Si tu ne m'aides pas Blaise, je dis à Draco que tu m'as frappé.

Il laissa au Serpentard le temps d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Alors ?

Blaise le fixa avec un air mauvais mais finit par soupirer :

-Au moins, si je te donne des conseils, tu feras moins de bêtises qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il réfléchit un moment sans prendre compte de l'air vexé de Harry.

-Selon toi, qu'est ce que tu dois faire ? Lui demanda finalement Blaise.

-Me faire pardonner.

Blaise grimaça.

-Le chantage que tu me fais est Serpentard mais tu es plus naïf qu'un Poufsouffle.

Le brun le fixa sans comprendre.

-Draco t'a déjà pardonné, il a accepté le fait que tu sois parti, expliqua Blaise. Ce que tu as fait était idiot mais on peut comprendre que tu avais besoin d'être seul. Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Comment veux tu que Draco te fasses confiance alors que tu n'es même pas capable de t'assumer devant la communauté sorcière ?

Blaise fixa Harry, qui semblait perdu. Le Serpentard soupira :

-Draco ne veux qu'une chose : toi et lui ensemble. Mais tant que tu auras peur de ce que pensent les autres de toi, Draco craindra que tu ne le quittes à nouveau.

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, Blaise finit par dire :

-Tu es un Gryffondor, Merlin, improvise ! Ça à l'air mauvais pour toi de trop réfléchir alors va voir Draco et... fais ce que tu peux.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester mais Blaise le coupa :

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à te donner comme conseils.

Et alors qu'il regardait Harry partir dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées, Blaise eut un sourire.

Mieux valait laisser le Gryffondor agir sans rien planifier. Et peut-être qu'après deux ou trois essais ratés, Harry arriverait à prouver à Draco qu'il le voulait à nouveau dans sa vie.

oOo

Au repas, Dumbledore félicita toutes les équipes qui déjà avaient réussies le défi. Il annonça également aux élèves que l'équipe des professeurs avait réussi à gagner les cinquante gallions dans la journée qui leur était impartie.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait pour gagner, dit Hermione.

-Flitwick et Chourave ont joué du violon pendant que Mcgo et Snape dansaient la valse.

Harry regarda Ron, les yeux ronds.

-Tu es dégoutant, fit-il à son ami qui explosait de rire.

-Les élèves, termina Dumbledore, peuvent bien évidemment garder l'argent qu'ils ont durement gagnés. Bon appétit et bonne chance à ceux qui n'ont plus que demain pour réussir !

Harry se rappela alors qu'il devait donner à Susan et Draco leur part de gallions. Il finit rapidement son repas et alla jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffles afin de remettre son argent à Susan.

Lorsqu'il chercha Draco du regard, il ne vit que Blaise qui lui pointait la porte de la Grande Salle. Harry sortit et prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Draco ?

_''Je suis vraiment désolé, fait ce que tu veux de moi, de mon corps...''_

Harry s'arrêta, leva un sourcil... avant de secouer la tête et de repartir à la recherche du blond, qu'il finit par trouver dans un couloir non loin de la Grande Salle.

-Draco !

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et se retourna avant de hausser les sourcils, surpris de voir Harry courir après lui.

-Que fais tu ici ?

-Je voulais te rendre ton argent, répondit le brun en donnant à Draco la bourse.

Celui ci la rangea dans sa poche avec un remerciement. Conscient qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance, Harry demanda :

-Draco ?

Le Serpentard redressa la tête, se demandant si le Gryffondor allait enfin faire avancer les choses.

-Oui ?

Harry resta muet, la bouche ouverte. Les mots ne sortaient pas. Il avait tant de choses à dire mais il ne savait pas comment le faire.

-Je... sais pas comment m'en sortir, dit finalement Harry. Comment faire pour que tu aies de nouveau confiance en moi.

-Pourquoi devrais-je avoir confiance en toi ? Tu me disais il y a quelques semaines que je n'avais rien à faire dans ta vie.

-Je...

Harry se tut et leva son regard vers Draco, l'implorant de l'aider à trouver les bons mots. Mais ce n'était pas Draco qui allait l'aider.

-Je voudrais au moins te dire que je suis désolé, avoua Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il avait attendu ces excuses depuis tellement de temps qu'il resta sans voix et laissa le Gryffondor continuer.

-Je me suis moi même empêtré dans les problèmes et je suis désolé d'avoir été assez bête pour l'avoir fait. Mais quand j'étais désagréable avec toi, quand je te repoussais, je n'étais pas sincère et..

Le coup lui arriva dans le nez sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

-Aïe ! Cria t-il. Ça fait mal !

-Il était temps que tu arrêtes de parler Harry, gronda le Serpentard. Tu allais vraiment oser me dire que tu m'aimais alors que tu me hurlais le contraire ?

-Je... Non ! Mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu me frappes en quelques jours !

-Et il y en aura bientôt une troisième, fit Draco avant de continuer. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire quand tu me dis que tu es désolé ? Avant-hier encore, tu refusais de me tenir la main à Godric's Hollow et tu as tout fait pour m'éviter ces derniers mois.

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais réveillé quand je suis venu te voir la nuit, se défendit Harry, tu dois avoir deviné que je me sens coupable de te tenir loin de moi car... Aïe !

Il se recula du blond, une main sur son nez et l'autre sur son oreille rouge.

-Pas l'oreille enfin, ça fait encore plus mal ! Cria Harry.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait une troisième fois. Et donc parce que tu es venu me voir la nuit, je suis censé te pardonner immédiatement ?

-Je suis désolé par Merlin ! Comment je peux faire pour te le prouver ?

-Je t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait mais je sais que tu es désolé, soupira Draco. Mais le plus important, c'est que je sais aussi que tu ne seras pas capable de changer.

Harry se renfrogna.

-Blaise m'a dit la même chose.

-C'est parce qu'il sait que tu es toujours incapable de sortir avec moi.

Harry le fixa un instant et dit :

-Le problème, c'est que tout le monde sera au courant et qu'il y aura des articles...

-Le vrai problème Harry, c'est que tu accordes trop d'importance à ce que penses les autres.

-Je peux faire des efforts ! S'écria Harry. C'est juste que... laissez moi du temps ! Toi, Ron, Blaise, vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que l'avis des autres n'est pas important mais vous n'avez jamais été observé par les sorciers comme je le suis. Chacun de mes mouvements et de mes actions ont des répercussions.

-Alors pourquoi ne continues pas à m'ignorer ?

Harry savait qu'ils tournaient en rond. Leur discussion était sans fin car il n'était pas prêt à sortir publiquement avec Draco et que le blond avait trop souffert d'être repoussé par le Gryffondor.

Alors Harry improvisa. Il s'avança vers Draco, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa fermement.

-Parce que je n'y arrive plus, répondit-il avant de partir.

Et Draco le regarda s'éloigner, complètement perdu. Il sourit finalement, se disant que Susan avait eut raison ; Harry avait préféré l'embrasser plutôt que de lui parler de ses sentiments.

oOo

Un grand pas de franchi, mais ne vous attendez surtout pas à les voir à nouveau ensemble à cause de ça ! =P

(1) J'ai cherché sur Internet sans trouver combien valait réellement un gallion. Donc j'ai mis un montant au hasard !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les gens ? On passe de bonnes vacances ?

Bin pas moi ! Déjà il pleut, et ça, c'est nul. Ensuite, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits au sujet de la fac. Parce que je suis hyper méga stressée, forcement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment va se passer la rentrée, ni de ce que j'aurais comme cours. En plus, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me rappeler que un étudiant sur deux rate son année et que ceux qui vont en lettres modernes sont des futurs chômeurs...-.-' Merci les copains.

Bref, du coup, je passe mon temps à geeker et à lire. D'ailleurs (quelle transition de ouf!) ça fait au moins un an que je voulais vous parler d'un livre que vous DEVEZ lire. Oui oui, vous de-vez lire les **Hunger Games** (si c'est pas déjà fait) parce que je vous promet, je vous ga-ran-tis que vous aller aimé, voir pire. Un film va être fait à partir de ces bouquins (trois en tout) l'année prochaine et je ne peux pas dire avec des mots à quel point j'ai aimé ces livres. Enfin si, j'ai un mot pour résumer tout mon amour : Peeta. 8D (Ceux qui ont lu/liront comprendront).

Bon, je raconte ma vie mais allons au plus important. Le chapitre est le plus long de tous pour l'instant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) J'espère aussi que j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire après la rentrée.

Note: N'ayant pas de bêta lectrice, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que mon œil myope aurait pu laisser passer.

Encore merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture :)

oOo

Si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard !

Chapitre 6

oOo

_-Il n'était pas méchant tu sais. Enfin, pas avec moi. C'était juste mon père quoi. _

_Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer la tombe face à lui. _

_-J'aurais aimé venir à l'enterrement, continua Draco. À la place, tous ceux qui lui ont dit au revoir sont ces foutus Mangemorts. _

_Harry se tourna alors pour fixer le blond. Il ne pleurait pas mais ses traits étaient tirés à cause de la fatigue. Harry serra un peu plus fort sa main qu'il tenait. _

_-À quelle heure doit-elle arriver ? demanda le brun._

_Draco regarda sa montre. _

_-Bientôt. _

_Les yeux de Harry revinrent sur la tombe de Lucius Malfoy. L'homme avait été tué dix jours plus tôt par Shacklebolt dans une bataille au Ministère de la Magie. Draco était à ce moment là, en plein exercice d'entrainement dans le sous-sol du Square Grimmault. Il n'avait évidemment pas pu assister à l'enterrement puisqu'il devait y rester caché._

_Voldemort et son armée s'étaient volatilisés après l'enterrement pendant quelques jours, ce qui avait causé la rage de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme voulait tuer au plus vite son ennemi et voir que ce dernier se cachait pour reprendre des forces ne servait évidemment pas les plans du directeur de Poudlard._

_-Bonjour, fit une voix derrière eux. _

_Harry et Draco se retournèrent pour faire face à Narcissa Malfoy. _

_La femme fixa son fils, puis Harry quelques secondes, mais ne fit aucun commentaires sur leur mains liées. _

_Harry se détacha du blond et se recula afin de laisser la mère et le fils parler tranquillement. Harry entendit Narcissa et Draco argumenter à voix basse pendant un moment. Il comprit que Draco avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait lorsque sa mère poussa un soupir. _

_-J'espère te revoir bientôt, dit-elle à son fils avant de partir. _

_Le blond acquiesça et serra sa mère dans ses bras. Il était heureux de savoir que sa mère supportait la perte de son mari et qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisser mourir à cause de cela. _

_Draco savait également qu'elle allait devoir quitter le pays le temps que la guerre se termine car sans Lucius pour la pousser, Narcissa n'avait plus de raison de rester parmi les Mangemorts. Harry apprit plus tard qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à son fils pour le persuader de partir avec elle, mais que Draco lui avait répondu qu'il la retrouverait une fois toute cette histoire terminée. _

_Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, Harry reprit la main de Draco. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au Square Grimmault en silence._

oOo

-Alors vous êtes ensemble, puisqu'il t'a embrassé ?

-Non Blaise !

-C'est grâce à moi que Harry s'est excusé tout de même, tu devrais me remercier !

Draco fit un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui se préparait pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Tu lui as seulement dit d'improviser ! Rétorqua Draco. Et tu devrais déjà te montrer heureux que je te pardonnes pour ce que tu as fait.

Blaise se renfrogna et décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu va faire quoi aujourd'hui puisque ton défi est terminé ?

-Un tour à Pré-au-Lard je pense, répondit Draco. Pour voir ce que les élèves font pour gagner des gallions. Et vous, il vous en reste combien à gagner ?

-Dix. Donc nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire. Après, je pourrais rentrer tôt et me reposer avant l'annonce du troisième défi.

Draco grimaça. Les défis s'enchainaient rapidement et il se demandait ce que les troisièmes années allaient leur réserver.

Blaise prit son manteau et se leva de son lit.

-J'y vais. À ce soir !

Draco se laissa retomber sur son lit, avant de se lever afin de se préparer à sortir à Pré-au-Lard.

oOo

-Alors vous êtes ensemble, puisque tu l'as embrassé ?

-Non Ron !

-C'est grâce à moi que tu t'es enfin bougé tout de même, tu devrais me remercier !

Harry tira la langue à son meilleur ami qui se préparait pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Tu n'as rien fait du tout ! rétorqua t-il. Et tu devrais déjà te montrer heureux que je reste ton ami alors que tu me fais toujours la morale.

Ron se renfrogna et décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu va faire quoi aujourd'hui puisque ton défi est terminé ?

-Rien, répondit Harry. Je vais profiter de cette journée de repos. Mais pourquoi est ce que tu pars alors que tu as été éliminé ?

-Hermione m'a forcé à aller l'aider parce que son équipe doit encore gagner quarante gallions, se plaignit Ron. Elle est vraiment terrifiante quand elle est stressée, surtout avec l'annonce du troisième défi ce soir.

Harry grimaça. Les défis s'enchainaient rapidement et il se demandait ce que les troisièmes années allaient leur réserver.

Ron prit sa veste et se leva de son lit.

-J'y vais. À ce soir !

Harry se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il avait toute la matinée pour se lever puisque le week-end était arrivé, et il comptait bien se rendormir.

oOo

Draco traversait les rues de Pré-au-Lard avec un sourire amusé. Tous les élèves de Poudlard, de la première à la sixième année, se trouvaient là puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner. Et certains d'entre eux avaient eut des idées assez originales afin de remplir leur défi.

Face à une des équipes, une pancarte clamait _Une Mornille, le Baiser ! _(1). Comme si ils n'avaient pas eu leur dose lors du premier défi, songea Draco en souriant.

Il finit par rentrer aux Trois Balais. Il n'y avait personne car tout le monde était occupé par les animations qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Le Serpentard s'assit à une table et attendit de se faire servir.

Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever sa veste qu'un homme vint s'asseoir face à lui, deux BierrauBeurres à la main. Draco lança un regard agacé à l'inconnu qui lui rendit un sourire.

-Enchanté Monsieur Malfoy, je suis Nat Jorkins , un ancien ennemi de votre père.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Un ennemi de quelle sorte ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard entendu.

-Votre père et moi n'avions pas les mêmes croyances, mais nos différents n'étaient que financiers.

-Pourquoi venez vous me parler ? Pour l'instant, c'est ma mère qui dirige nos affaires et si vous avez un problème, allez parler avec elle.

Nat leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Je ne viens pas parler affaires. Voyez vous, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le bar vide, j'étais venu ici dans l'espoir de trouver une bonne âme prête à écouter mes histoires de cœur. Mais il n'y a pas un chat ici, mis à part vous.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'un ancien concurrent de son père venait, non pas pour le menacer comme cela lui était déjà arrivé, mais seulement parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler.

-Vous devez vraiment avoir une sale vie si vous êtes obligé de venir ici pour discuter un peu.

L'homme fit une grimace.

-Disons que depuis ma femme m'a trompé, mes amis ne veulent plus trop avoir affaire à moi.

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco, étonné. Pourtant c'est votre femme qu'ils devraient snober.

-C'est parce que je l'ai bien cherché, avoua Nat. Je travaille dans un secteur bien spécial qui fait que tous mes faits et gestes sont surveillés de très près. Ma femme voulait une vie plus calme mais je l'ai entrainé avec moi sous les projecteurs... L'amour a du mal à résister à ce genre de choses.

Draco faillit cacher sa tête entre ses mains de dépit.

Il était venu à Pré-au-Lard dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à Harry et voilà que cet homme lui parlait d'un problème similaire au sien !

-Mais votre femme aurait pu faire certains efforts, rétorqua Draco. Elle savait qu'en se mariant avec vous, elle serait obligé de faire face aux journalistes. Vous n'alliez tout de même pas passer votre vie à vous cacher pour éviter les médias !

Nat parut surpris.

-Peut-être, mais je finis par penser que je n'aurais pas du la forcer autant.

Draco cru presque un instant que l'homme savait tout de sa relation avec Harry et qu'il voulait lui faire une leçon.

-Je persiste à dire que si l'on aime quelqu'un, on peut accepter ce genre de choses.

-C'est facile à dire pour vous Monsieur Malfoy, répliqua Nat. Votre père est mort et depuis, votre mère s'est montrée beaucoup plus ouverte que lui. Mais auriez vous accepté de faire n'importe quoi pour la personne que vous aimez si jamais Lucius était resté en vie ?

Draco fixa son verre de bierraubeurre sans répondre.

-Ma femme, pour plusieurs raisons, ne voulait pas d'une vie médiatisée. Je lui ai forcé la main et maintenant, je suis cocu. Croyez moi que si c'était à refaire, je serais plus compréhensif.

Draco leva les yeux vers Nat.

-Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment...

oOo

Draco n'était vraiment pas habitué à raconter sa vie à n'importe qui. Surtout pas à des personnes inconnues rencontrées dans des bars.

Mais pourtant ce matin là, il raconta à Nat toute son histoire avec Harry. Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment il s'était fait largué. Comment il essayait de le forcer à rendre leur relation publique et la réaction de Harry par rapport à cela. Il raconta même leur baiser de la veille.

-Et bien, conclut Nat, j'suis tombé sur la bonne personne en venant ici. Toi et moi, on est vraiment des connards.

-Et des ivrognes aussi ! cria Draco en vidant sa troisième chope de Firewhisky.

Ils avaient quitté la bierraubeurre au moment où Draco racontait sa solitude lorsque Harry l'avait quitté, et étaient maintenant presque ivres morts alors qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin.

Nat rit de bon cœur en finissant également la sienne.

-Alors, quelle est ta conclusion de tout ça ?

Draco se tut longuement.

Non pas que la réponse était compliquée à donner, mais il était fasciné par l'escargot qui remontait le long du pied de la chaise voisine.

-J'pense que j'vais être plus sympa avec lui, dit-il finalement. Il fait des efforts, ça s'voit, et moi j'crois j'veux faire pareil.

-C'est bien mon petit ! Je suis fier que tu retiennes une leçon de mes erreurs.

-C'est grâce à vous M'sieur, j'vous suis reconnaissant. Qu'est c'que j'pourrais faire pour vous r'mercier ?

Nat garda le silence un moment.

Draco était sur que lui aussi avait remarqué l'escargot.

-Si jamais t'as un enfant avec ton Harry, tu l'appellera Nat, comme moi !

Draco ne réfléchit pas un instant avant de s'exclamer :

-Tope là ! (2)

Plus tard, il regagna difficilement Poudlard et finalement, sa chambre.

Sans se déshabiller, Draco se recoucha alors qu'il n'était que onze heures du matin.

oOo

La journée passa rapidement pour Harry. Il avait décidé de quitter sa chambre à onze heures, se demandant si cela lui plairait de croiser Draco durant la journée.

Mais comme il ne le vit pas du tout, la question fut réglée.

Ron et Hermione ne rentrèrent qu'à seize heures, vidés, mais heureux d'avoir réussi le défi. Hermione était déjà au courant du baiser qu'avait échangé Harry et Draco la veille mais demanda plus de détails à Harry sur ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Ce à quoi le brun répondit par un hochement d'épaules.

-''Les Gryffondors sont les plus forts.'', ce n'est pas ce que tu dis souvent Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est notre devise à tous, acquiesça solennellement le roux.

-Et bien je comprends pourquoi le choixpeau voulait placer Harry à Serpentard, et non à Gryffondor. Tu n'es vraiment pas très fort quand il s'agit de réfléchir à ton futur.

-C'est moi qui me suis excusé et qui l'ai embrassé hier soir, répliqua Harry en bougonnant, c'est à lui de faire avancer les choses maintenant.

-Oh, voilà qui est très réfléchi en effet ! ironisa gentiment Hermione.

Harry tira la langue à sa meilleure amie et la suivit alors qu'ils allaient manger.

-Prêt à entendre le troisième défi ? Demanda Neville joyeusement alors qu'il les croisait dans un couloir.

-Toi, tu as réussi à gagner tous tes gallions, fit Hermione avec un sourire. C'était difficile ?

Neville secoua la tête négativement.

-On a ouvert un stand ''garderie'' en plein sur le chemin de traverse. On faisait de la pâte à sel avec les enfants, c'était plutôt amusant !

-Mais ce n'est pas un spectacle ! S'indigna Ron.

Neville haussa les épaules.

-Nous sommes sur la liste des admis, cela veut dire que Dumbledore a accepté ce que l'on a fait.

Ron ronchonnait encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Mais il s'arrêta en remarquant quelque chose et se pencha vers Harry.

-Tu dois embrasser mal parce que Draco a une sale tête.

Harry se tourna et grimaça en voyant que le blond ne semblait en effet pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Il fut coupé dans son examen par la voix de Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Voici ce soir la fin du second défi. Le nombre d'équipes encore qualifiées à considérablement diminué et pour cette raison, j'ai demandé aux troisièmes années d'être clément dans leur choix.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la Grande Salle. Deux jours de repos seraient bénéfiques à tout le monde.

-C'est pourquoi votre troisième défi est plus calme. Vous devrez, pour le réussir, réaliser une œuvre réunissant les quatre maisons de Poudlard. J'aimerais que chaque équipe fasse quelque chose qui représente la coopération entre Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Vous exposerez à partir de demain vos créations dans les couloirs du château.

Pour la première fois, les élèves écoutèrent le défi avec sérénité.

-Ça n'a rien de très excitant, soupira Seamus. Je pensais qu'on allait encore faire quelque chose d'amusant.

Les autres Gryffondors le fixèrent avec consternation.

-Quoi ? Demanda l'irlandais, surpris. C'était drôle de devoir embrasser des gens et de faire des spectacles dans la rue !

-En tout cas, fit Hermione, ça ne va pas être difficile de gagner ce défi.

Elle pointa Dumbledore et tout le monde suivit son regard. Le directeur semblait en effet ravi par le choix des troisième années.

-C'est lui qui va décider si les groupes ont réussi le défi, alors je suppose qu'il va dire oui à tout, tant qu'il voit que les quatre maisons se sont réunies.

Ron soupira de soulagement :

-Au moins, ça a nous faire une pause entre tous ces défis fatigants !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu as été éliminé sans même avoir fait le premier défi !

-Et alors ? s'offusqua Ron. C'est vraiment difficile de t'aider ! Surtout que c'est quand même grâce à moi que ton histoire avec Dra... Aaaahhh ! Harry !

-Tu ne veux pas parler encore plus fort ? s'énerva Harry alors qu'il venait de taper Ron.

-J'ai hâte que tu ailles le voir ce soir pour parler du défi, ça te calmera surement !

-Je suis calme, protesta Harry.

-Aussi calme que moi devant un chocogrenouille, ironisa Ron. Tu as stressé toute la journée en attendant le rendez-vous de ce soir. Enfin, je ne suis pas sur que ton Draco sera d'humeur à discuter ce soir, il a vraiment l'air malade.

Harry vit Susan lui faire signe et dit à Ron :

-Je m'en vais. Tâche de te trouver un cerveau pendant que je ne suis pas là.

-C'est ça, va t-en, ami indigne ! Cria le roux en prenant avec sa fourchette ce qu'il restait dans l'assiette de Harry.

oOo

-Ça va ? Tu vas réussir à te lever Draco ?

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas un enfant !

-Non c'est vrai, tu es un ivrogne, rétorqua Blaise.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois depuis mon réveil, soupira le blond.

-En fait, c'est parce que je n'arrive pas encore à assimiler le fait que tu aies pu rentrer te coucher à onze heures parce que tu avais trop bu.

-Ça a été très instructif tout de même, remarqua Draco.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as scellé le destin d'un de tes futurs enfants ?

-Nat est un joli prénom. Ça sera surement le plus beau d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Connaissant Harry, il va vouloir donner à ses enfants des prénoms à valeur sentimentale, genre Lily, James, voir même Albus-Sirius !

-Tu crois ? demanda Blaise, les yeux écarquillés. Bon, alors ça sera moi le parrain de Nat. Pas question que je sois le parrain d'un mioche nommé Albus-Sirius ! (3)

-D'accord. Et on l'élèvera en parfait Serpentard.

Blaise le regarda bizarrement.

-Enfin, Harry et moi l'élèverons, rectifia Draco.

-C'est drôle, c'est comme si toi et Potter étiez déjà ensemble.

Draco rit légèrement avant de se tenir la tête.

-Saleté de gueule de bois... Bon, je m'en vais. Terry, Susan et Harry sont en train de sortir pour notre réunion.

-Essayes de rester éveillé jusqu'à la fin !

Draco envoya un geste malpoli du doigt à son ami avant de sortir de la Grande Salle à la suite de son équipe.

Il rejoignit rapidement les autres dans le couloir. Draco fut surpris lorsque Harry se déplaça pour être à côté lui.

-On fait la paix pour cette réunion ? Proposa le brun à voix basse alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans la salle.

Pourquoi lui en aurait-il voulu à présent ? Parce qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Draco se retint de lui dire qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être en colère contre lui, et il hocha la tête.

En réalité, Harry avait juste eu envie d'engager la conversation avec le Serpentard. Mais celui ci avait encore trop mal à la tête pour comprendre une telle chose.

-Bon, fit Susan quand ils furent installés, une idée pour le défi ?

Ils réfléchirent un instant, puis Terry proposa :

-Nous pourrions faire une petite pièce de théâtre qui raconterais le rapprochement des quatre maisons sous la forme d'une histoire.

-Un Roméo et Juliette version sorcier ? fit Harry. Avec les familles Gryffondor et Serpentard, anciennes ennemis, qui se réconcilieraient. (1)

Mais comme seul Harry connaissait cette pièce de Shakespeare, les autres ne comprirent pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Non, grogna Draco, j'en ai assez fait des spectacles à cause du second défi.

-Il faudrait quelque chose qui montre notre coopération, dit Terry. Qu'est ce qui défini chacune des maisons ?

-''Les Gryffondors sont les plus forts.'', récita Harry.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu en as d'autres, des expressions comme ça ? demanda Susan.

-C'est Ron qui me les apprend. Il y a aussi ''Les Poufsouffles me coupent le souffle.'' , dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Susan. Et aussi... 'Si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard.''.

-Il est très inventif ton Weasley, ironisa Draco.

-Pourquoi il n'y a rien sur nous ? S'exclama Terry. Quelque chose comme ''Les Serdaigles me rendent dingues.'' ?

-Ça ne rime pas assez, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire, et c'est trop loin de la réalité pour être vrai.

Terry allait lui donner une claque sur le crâne lorsque Susan les coupa :

-Nous n'avons toujours pas d'idées pour le défi.

-De toute façon, fit Harry, nous gagnerons forcement le défi. Hermione m'a dit que Dumbledore sera le juge demain.

-Et le vieux sera tellement content de nous voir réunis que personne ne sera éliminé, approuva Draco.

-Dans ce cas, on peut faire quelque chose de simple, se réjouit Susan. On pourrait créer une chimère en métamorphosant des objets. L'animal serait un mélange de nos quatre animaux représentatifs.

-Une tête de blaireau, un corps de lion, une queue de serpent et des serres pour l'aigle, détailla Terry.

Harry et Draco firent une grimace.

-Ça ne sera pas une très belle chimère, admit Susan, mais elle répondra aux critères du défi.

-Il faudrait métamorphoser nos écussons pour renforcer le côté ''unité des quatre maisons'', ajouta Terry.

Les autres finirent par approuver et ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain matin au même endroit avec leur robes de sorciers.

Draco sortit de la salle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : retourner se coucher.

oOo

-Vous êtes prêt ?

Susan, Terry, Draco et Harry lancèrent en même temps le sortilège aux écussons qu'ils avaient posé sur la table.

Ils restèrent un moment interdit devant le résultat, puis Draco éclata de rire.

-C'est encore plus moche que prévu !

-On aurait du ajouter dans la formule l'_emplacement_ des animaux.

Devant eux, une drôle de chimère tentait de se déplacer. Mais le corps du serpent avait du mal à supporter le poids de la tête de lion. Le corps de la chimère se terminait par des plumes de rapace.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de blaireau en elle ? Demanda Terry.

-L'odeur, sans aucun doute ! s'exclama Draco. Regardez moi ça, je plains cette pauvre bête d'avoir un cerveau de lion.

Harry lui jeta un regard vexé.

-Peu importe, dit Susan. Notre petite bestiole montre toujours notre coopération ! Allons rejoindre les autres !

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, Terry portant la créature.

Toutes les équipes devaient présenter leur ''œuvre'' dans les couloirs et même si il était encore tôt, Harry et les autres eurent du mal à trouver un emplacement de libre. Ils finirent par s'installer dans le Hall, entre deux équipes de seconde année.

Draco transforma sa veste en chaise tandis que les trois membres de son équipe s'amusaient avec la chimère.

-Comment on devrait l'appeler ? Demanda Terry alors qu'ils installaient une table où poser la chose.

-Si on mélangeait une partie de nos noms, ça ferait quelque chose comme SanDraRyRy, inventa Susan.

-Ça fait deux fois Ry, grimaça Terry.

-Bon alors Sandrary ? proposa la Poufsouffle.

-Ça n'est pas un très joli prénom, remarqua Harry.

-Oui mais le surnom pour Sandrary, c'est Sandra, répondit Susan en se tournant vers la chimère. C'est décidé, on t'appelle Sandra !

-C'est idiot, on la transformera à nouveau ce soir, critiqua Draco de sa chaise.

-Tais toi ! S'écria Terry en mettant ses mains sur les oreilles de la chimère. Elle pourrait t'entendre !

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel.

-Et maintenant, on fais quoi ? Demanda le Serpentard.

-On attend que Dumbledore vienne vérifier notre travail, répondit Susan.

Draco eut un soupir.

-C'est qui la plus jolie, gazouillaient Harry et Terry, oh oui, c'est Sandra !

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement en regardant ces deux idiots. Mais il redevint sérieux quand il vit arriver vers eux Colin Crivey, appareil photo à la main.

-Salut Harry ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. C'est votre œuvre ? Dumbledore est déjà passé nous voir alors je suis venu prendre quelques photos ! Ça te dérange pas ?

Draco grimaça face aux paroles ininterrompues du petit blond.

-Colin, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, répondit Harry.

-Oh allez ! Juste une photo, c'est pour le journal !

Nat et Harry n'avait pas eu tord, réalisa Draco. Le Gryffondor était tout le temps sous pression, et Draco ne pourrait pas le forcer à s'exposer encore plus sans risquer que Harry ne le quitte dans le futur.

Draco se leva alors de sa chaise et vint se poster devant Harry, face au sixième année.

Avisant le regard peu accueillant du Serpentard, Colin Crivey décida de faire demi-tour, avec un dernier regard ennuyé pour Harry.

Celui ci leva un sourcil amusé.

-Mon héros, dit-il en minaudant avant de redevenir sérieux. Je croyais que tu voulais que je ne sois plus gêné à cause des médias. Ce n'est pas en les repoussant que je vais m'habituer à eux, tu sais.

Draco se retourna, agacé.

-J'ai dis que j'aimerais que tu sois moins terrifié par l'avis des autres. Par contre, je déteste tout autant que toi ces gens qui t'espionnent sans arrêt.

Ils avaient parlé à vois basse mais Draco sentait sur lui le regard des élèves autour d'eux. Il retourna donc s'asseoir, laissant un Harry pensif derrière lui.

En y réfléchissant, Draco se dit qu'ils avaient réellement besoin d'être seuls afin de se rapprocher à nouveau. Sans que les regards curieux ne viennent perturber Harry tout le temps.

Il eut alors une idée.

Et plus Draco y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que franchement, il était un génie.

oOo

-Sais tu de quelle manière les défis sont choisis ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Draco ? demanda Blaise en le fixant suspicieusement.

-Notre tour arrivera, je me demandais simplement comment nous allons choisir notre défi.

-Tu as déjà une idée ?

-Peut-être bien...

Draco laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, attendant que Blaise lui donne les explications.

Ils avaient, ainsi que le reste de l'école, réussi le troisième défi la veille.

Sandra avait été transformée à nouveau, malgré la tristesse que cela avait causé à Harry, Susan et Terry, et tout le monde avait pu passer une journée reposante.

Blaise soupira.

-Je suppose que tu ne me diras rien de plus... Parvati m'a expliqué qu'un élève par année est désigné pour écouter toutes les idées de défis. Par exemple, pour le défi de ce soir, c'est Ackerley Stewart qui doit réunir toutes les propositions des autres quatrièmes années. Ensuite, ils feront une réunion dirigée par Stewart avant le dîner, où ils voteront pour l'idée qu'ils préfèrent.

-Pourquoi désigner un élève spécial ? Tout le monde pourrait donner directement son avis à la réunion.

-Parce que Stewart ne va pas donner toutes les idées qu'il a entendu. Il ne va retenir que celles qui sont réalisables, intéressantes... Sinon, il y aurait trop de débat pendant la réunion.

-Mais alors, cet élève peut tricher et choisir lui même le défi qu'il va lancer à toute l'école, fit Draco avec un sourire.

-Tu veux être l'élève désigné des septièmes années ? demanda Blaise en riant. N'y compte pas parce que jusqu'ici, seuls des Serdaigles ont été choisis.

-Parce qu'ils sont neutres et impartiales, soupira Draco.

-Et aussi parce qu'ils sont insensibles à la corruption, ajouta Blaise avec un sourire amusé, comme si il savait ce que son ami préparait.

Mais Draco se demandait si les Serdaigles étaient réellement incorruptibles.

Enfin, si Ackerley Stewart l'était.

oOo

Le quatrième année fut plus facile à trouver que prévu. Stewart se trouvait à la bibliothèque et Draco vint s'asseoir en face de lui avec un sourire poli.

-Bonjour Stewart.

L'élève leva vers lui un sourcil étonné.

-Malfoy. Que veux tu ?

Draco ne montra pas son agacement. Les Serdaigles avaient le don de l'énerver car ils étaient ceux qui le craignaient le moins.

En fait, tout Serpentard intelligent aurait admis qu'il préférait les Gryffondors. Ces derniers étaient des adversaires idiots mais persévérants, voir même amusants.

Les Serdaigles eux, se contentaient de les regarder avec le même regard ennuyé, comme si ils étaient au dessus de toute querelle.

-Je viens te menacer, répondit Draco.

Il fallait également toujours dire la vérité à un Serdaigle si on voulait discuter avec lui. Encore un point qui les séparait des Serpentards.

Stewart hocha la tête.

-À propos des défis c'est ça ?

-Exact.

-J'ai déjà été contacté une dizaine de fois pour cette raison. Mais j'aimerais bien écouter ce que le célèbre Draco Malfoy a à me dire.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face au discours de cet enfant de quatrième année. Il se pencha vers lui et chuchota alors son idée.

Le Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux et finit par dire :

-En fait, dit le Serdaigle, je ne crois pas qu'il sera nécessaire de me menacer. Ton idée est vraiment bonne et je pense qu'elle sera acceptée par tout le monde.

-Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème, répliqua Draco. Par la tricherie ou non, fait juste en sorte que mon défi soit choisi.

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit un signe de tête au Serdaigle avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans le couloir, Draco eut un petit rire.

Grâce à lui, le vrai jeu allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

oOo

1) Référence aux fictions ''Une Mornille, le Baiser !'' et ''Roméo et Juliette version sorcier'', de Warriormeuh et Artoung.

2) Faut pas oublier que cette fic, c'est le début des Miniz-OS ! Voici une référence à notre héros national, le chouchou de ses dames : Nat ! ;) Et le Nat Jorkins de ce chapitre réapparaitra plus tard dans cette histoire.

3) Variante du Albus-Severus. Parce que ici, Snape est en vie et je suppose que Harry ne sais rien de la vérité. Par contre, Draco ayant vécu à Square Grimmault, il doit avoir entendu parler du fait que Sirius était le parrain de Harry.

À plus ! :)

Gylliweed


	7. Chapter 7

Salut les gens !

Le chapitre dernier, je me plaignais d'être stressée à cause de la rentrée... et bien ça y est, les cours ont commencé depuis deux semaines ! La fac, c'est bien, je vous l'accorde : 17 heures par semaines (...no comment...), des cours intéressants pour l'instant (mis à part l'anglais, où on a le même programme que les cinquièmes je pense), et on a même le droit à du Coca au self (oh c'est bon, j'ai le droit de m'extasier sur ce que je veux!).

Par contre, si il y a une chose que je déteste... c'est la Chambre Universitaire. Où sur les deux toilettes de l'étage (seulement deux!), une est toujours bouchée; où les voisins aiment jouer de la guitare et ramener leur copains à 5h du mat; et où la Solitude est Par-Tout ! En plus, je suis dans le campus de Rennes 1 (les scientifiques), alors que je suis à l'université de Rennes 2, les (*glandeurs*) Lettres/Arts/Langues... C'est moche la vie.

Si mon voisin est en réalité un slasheur et qu'il lit ce message, saches que tous les soirs à partir de 23H, j'ai envie de te tuer (que tu aimes le HPDM ou non!)

Les chapitres s'allongent, j'ai peur de faire pas mal de fautes. Si jamais il y a une bêta libre comme l'air qui passe par là, je ne suis pas contre un petit coup de main =)

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, à Black-Swallow (à qui je vais répondre promis!=D), à Nnoo(j'aimerai vraiment bien savoir sur quel forum tu as vu cette fiction?), Maywen, fleurdete, Vampire1803(dont je n'arrive jamais à retenir le pseudo malgré toutes les reviews géniales qu'elles me laissent...), Kaori Jade, Aeal ( :) ), Lia-Mei-Soma, The Girl Who Knew Too Much (PEETTAA XD) Et aussi à tous ceux qui mettent en alert, favoris... (et il y en a vraiment beaucoup o.O)

oOo

Si mentalement t'es en retard, c'est que t'es un Serpentard !

Chapitre 7

oOo

_-Un nouveau membre de l'Ordre ? Pourquoi ne pas le présenter directement à la réunion de demain soir ? _

_-Parce que vous vous connaissez déjà Harry, répondit Dumbledore, et qu'il vaut mieux que tu te prépares à sa venue. _

_Le Gryffondor se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il était intrigué de savoir pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau à une heure aussi tardive._

_-Qui est ce ? _

_-Draco Malfoy. _

_Harry resta un moment silencieux, trop surpris pour parler. Il fixa le directeur et lui demanda finalement :_

_-Vous lui feriez confiance ? _

_-Voldemort lui as donné comme mission de me tuer. _

_La surprise de Harry redoubla._

_-De vous tuer ? Mais c'est du suicide, Malfoy n'y arrivera jamais ! À moins qu'il ne dise vouloir rejoindre l'Ordre seulement pour se rapprocher de vous et vous tuer plus faci..._

_-Je ne crois pas Harry, le coupa le Directeur. Voldemort comptait profiter de ces vacances de Noël pour marquer Draco, mais quand il a appris quelle était sa mission, il s'est enfui du Manoir Malfoy. _

_Harry allait de surprise en surprise et ne savait plus quoi penser. _

_-Draco vit maintenant depuis une semaine au Square Grimmault, continua Dumbledore, c'est là-bas qu'il a passé les fêtes de fins d'années. Mais il ne rentrera pas à Poudlard lundi prochain. En fait... je pense qu'il est temps pour toi et pour tous les autres élèves impliqués dans l'Ordre du Phénix d'aller vivre au Square Grimmault. _

_-Vous voulez dire, quitter Poudlard ? Mais nos cours..._

_-Vous continuerez d'étudier là-bas, avança le Directeur, et certains d'entre vous suivront même quelques entrainements supplémentaires..._

_Harry ne répondit qu'après plusieurs minutes, hochant la tête à la proposition de Dumbledore. _

_Au final, plus d'une vingtaine d'élèves de Poudlard s'installèrent au Square Grimmault. La famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione ainsi que d'autres membres de Gryffondor. Mais également quelques personnes de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Et comme Dumbledore l'avait annoncé, il rejoignirent là-bas Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini; ce dernier ayant suivi son ami deux semaines après sa fugue. _

_La cohabitation ne fut jamais facile. Ils étaient tous fatigués, effrayés et les occasions de s'isoler étaient rares, malgré la taille du Square Grimmault. _

_Un jour, alors qu'il cherchait un endroit tranquille afin d'être seul un moment, Harry tomba sur Draco. Ce dernier fixait la tapisserie représentant l'Arbre Généalogique des Blacks. _

_-Désolé, s'excusa Harry, je ne voulais pas te déran..._

_-Ça n'est pas grave, interrompit Draco. J'allais bientôt partir de toute façon. _

_Harry s'approcha de lui, regardant à son tour la tapisserie. _

_-J'avais oublié que tu faisais parti de la famille Black. _

_Draco resta silencieux un long moment. Il soupira et pointa le doigt vers son nom. _

_-On à la même tapisserie à la maison, expliqua t-il, et à l'heure qu'il est, mes parents ont surement dû brûler mon prénom, comme le nom de ton parrain a été effacé. _

_Harry fixa le trou où s'était trouvé des années auparavant le nom de Sirius, le cœur serré. Il était mort quelques mois plus tôt, le laissant à nouveau sans aucune famille. _

_-Alors, c'est comme si je n'avais plus vraiment de famille, conclut Draco doucement, faisant écho aux pensées de Harry. _

_-Il est loin, le temps où tu me traitais d'orphelin et où je t'appelais un ''fils à papa trop gâté''. _

_Draco hocha la tête. _

_-Par contre, tu es toujours un sale petit binoclard, se moqua t-il avec un sourire amusé. _

_-Et toi un Serpentard arrogant et gominé, rétorqua Harry. _

_Ils rirent tous les deux, ne s'inquiétant pour la première fois depuis longtemps du monde extérieur. _

_-Viens, reprit Harry en lui prenant le bras, sortons d'ici. _

_Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tapisserie mais Harry resserra la prise sur son bras. _

_-Viens, répéta Harry, il est peut-être temps pour nous d'avancer. _

_Draco reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor. _

_Avancer et sortir de la pièce où se trouvait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Avancer pour se séparer de ses parents et pour accepter la mort de son parrain. Avancer pour ne plus se chamailler puérilement comme ils l'avaient fait depuis des années, et pourquoi pas, pour se faire confiance._

_Après un silence, Draco hocha la tête et suivit Harry hors de la pièce._

oOo

-Pourquoi est ce que Stewart te regarde t-il de cette façon Draco ? Demanda Blaise en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Il avait remarqué que depuis le début du repas, le Serdaigle fixait son ami avec insistance. Draco écarta sa question d'un geste de la main.

-Tu le saura tout à l'heure.

Blaise se tut un instant, avant de fixer Draco, émerveillé.

-Tu as réussi à menacer un Serdaigle ? Dis moi comment tu as fait !

-Oh tu sais, il m'a fallu longtemps argumenter avant qu'il accepte, mentit Draco avec fierté.

-Et donc ce soir, le défi que Dumbledore va annoncer est le tien ? voulut savoir Blaise.

Draco lui fit signe de baisser le ton, mais hocha la tête pour répondre à son ami.

-J'ai hâte que le repas se termine pour que le défi soit annoncé, dit alors Blaise. Tu peux me donner un indice ?

Draco réfléchit un moment et finit par répondre.

-Soit prêt à passer les deux prochains jours _uniquement_ en compagnie de ton équipe.

Blaise comprit alors :

-Le défi va servir à te rapprocher de Harry, pas vrai ?

Draco eut un sourire satisfait pendant que Blaise riait.

-J'aurais du m'en douter, dit-il Pourquoi autrement aurais-tu voulu te risquer à menacer un Serdaigle ?

Le repas arriva bientôt à sa fin et les élèves trépignaient d'impatience. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, tout le monde se tut.

-Je dois avouer, commença le Directeur, que les quatrièmes années ont bien choisi leur nouveau défi. Il apportera surement un peu de piquant à Poudlard durant les deux prochains jours.

Draco avait l'air tellement fier de lui, le torse bombé, que Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Ce quatrième défi va séparer l'école en deux équipes : ceux qui ont été éliminés, et ceux qui sont toujours dans la course. En résumé, il y aura les chasseurs, et les chassés.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle mais Dumbledore continua :

-Vous l'aurez compris, le principe est simple. Pour ne pas être éliminé, vous devrez vous cacher pendant les deux prochains jours dans le château. Si jamais une équipe de chasseur vous trouve, vous perdez, et vous pouvez alors à votre tour, commencer à chercher les autres...

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Je l'avoue, tu es un génie.

oOo

Sur la table des Gryffondors également, l'annonce faisait réagir les élèves.

-Un cache-cache géant, résuma Hermione. Ça va être dur de se cacher durant deux jours, surtout si il faut sortir pour se nourrir, se laver...

Harry se figea.

Un seul endroit leur permettrait de se cacher durant deux jours sans avoir à sortir dans les couloirs.

Il devait faire vite car les autres penseraient bien vite à la même chose que lui. Dès que Dumbledore recommença à parler et que les têtes se tournèrent vers le directeur, il sortit discrètement de table.

-Le jeu commence officiellement demain matin. En attendant, les chasseurs doivent rester dans leur dortoirs afin de laisser à leurs camarades le temps de trouver une cachette et de se préparer.

-Harry, dit innocemment Hermione qui avait encore la tête tournée vers le Directeur, je dois aller faire quelque chose, ne m'attendez p...

Elle se retourna et vit que Harry n'était déjà plus là. Elle poussa un cri de rage et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait près de la Salle sur Demande, elle vit arriver face à elle un Harry souriant.

-Que fais tu ici Mione ? Demanda le brun, faussement surpris.

Le jeune femme regarda le mur derrière lui.

-Tu as bloqué la porte, soupira t-elle.

-C'est chacun pour soi ! Répondit Harry en se retenant de rire.

Ils virent alors quelques anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore arriver en courant.

Ceux ci firent une grimace en voyant Harry et Hermione.

-Trop tard, grogna Neville. Je suppose que Harry a posé trop de sortilèges pour que l'on puisse entrer.

-Ça n'est pas grave, lui fit Luna, je suis sur que nous trouverons d'autres cachettes.

Ses amis se détournant, Harry retourna vers la Grande Salle, se frayant un passage à travers les élèves qui avait arrêté de manger afin de chercher les meilleures cachettes les premiers.

Il finit par trouver son groupe dans le Hall. Ses trois coéquipiers le virent arriver avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Tu nous as trouvé une cachette ? demanda Susan.

-Mieux que ça, répondit Harry mystérieusement. Aller chercher vos affaires dans vos salles communes, on se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure.

Tous acquiescèrent et se dépêchèrent de partir, soulagés que Harry leur ait trouvé un endroit où passer les deux prochains jours.

oOo

-Je suppose que votre planque sera vraiment bonne...

-N'essaye même pas Blaise, refusa Draco en terminant son sac, nous ne partagerons pas la cachette.

-Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais dit que c'était interdit ! s'offusqua son ami.

-Je refuse que toi et ton équipe veniez avec nous, coupa Draco.

Blaise soupira, fermant à son tour son sac.

-Tout ça pour rester seul avec Harry.

-Exactement ! Confirma le blond en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ses affaires. J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié...

-Tu as pensé à amener quelque chose pour vous protéger si jamais Harry et toi... ?

Draco lui fit une grimace.

-Nous ne serons pas seuls, je te rappelle, rétorqua t-il en regardant l'horloge du dortoir. Je m'en vais, bonne chance pour le défi.

-Et bonne chance avec Harry, répondit Blaise.

Draco lui fit un dernier sourire et s'en alla. Il fut le dernier à rejoindre l'équipe et ils se mirent directement en route vers la cachette, suivant Harry.

-Mais, s'écria Draco quand ils furent face à la Salle sur Demande, c'est la salle où tu donnais tes cours secrets de sortilèges !

Harry se tourna vers lui après avoir débloqué la porte.

-Oui, c'est celle là que tu as voulu forcer avec Ombrage.

Draco s'assombrit.

-Oui bon, c'était il y a deux ans, grogna t-il en entrant dans la Salle, j'étais jeune et idiot.

-Et quelques mois plus, tu étais assez mature pour rejoindre l'Ordre, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

Draco lui lança un regard offensé qui fit presque rire Harry. Il avait déjà vu cette pièce, ce fut pourquoi il ne fut pas aussi impressionné que les autres par la taille de cette salle secrète.

-La Salle sur Demande répondra à tous nos besoins, expliqua Harry. Elle peut changer et créer de nouvelles pièces. Et Dobby, un elfe de maison, pourra nous apporter de la nourriture des cuisines.

-Et voilà un nouveau défi de gagné ! se réjouit Susan.

Harry appela Dobby pour lui demander de leur faire du thé pendant que les autres s'installaient sur des sofas crées par la salle.

Ils discutèrent toute la soirée. Des cours, des défis, d'eux mêmes aussi... De temps à autre, des personnes venaient frapper à la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Harry expliqua aux autres que c'étaient surement des anciens membres de L'armée de Dumbledore qui venaient chercher un refuge ici étant donné que la porte était invisible à l'extérieur.

Lorsque minuit sonna, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher et un silence un peu gêné s'installa.

-On pourrait installer les lits dans la pièce commune, proposa Harry.

-Je suis très bruyant la nuit, avoua Terry. Je vais demander à la salle de me faire une chambre afin que vous ne soyez pas dérangé.

-Moi, enchaina Susan, pas question que je dorme avec deux hommes prêt à me sauter dessus dès que j'aurais les yeux fermés !

Et naturellement, Harry et Draco finirent par se retrouver seuls dans la salle principale, après avoir souhaités une bonne nuit à leurs équipiers.

-Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ? Demanda Harry avec un air gêné.

Draco le fixa sans répondre, un sourcil moqueur levé.

-Ils l'ont fait exprès, confirma Harry en soupirant. Bon et bien...

Il se tourna vers le mur et demanda silencieusement à la Salle sur Demande de faire apparaître deux lits séparés.

Draco rit légèrement.

-Je suppose que le rouge et or est pour toi, et que je prends le vert et argent...

-La Salle doit savoir de quelle maison nous venons.

Ils se sentaient tous les deux gênés, ne sachant plus quoi faire à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, mais également heureux à l'idée d'être enfin tranquilles. Harry finit par prendre les devants.

-Bon, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, dit-il en prenant son sac avec lui.

Draco acquiesça et attendit que Harry soit sorti avant de se changer à son tour. Il enfila un tee shirt et enleva son pantalon avant de se glisser sous sa couverture.

Harry revint peu après, vêtu lui aussi d'un tee shirt, mais également d'un pantalon de pyjama rouge parsemés de vifs d'ors éclatants.

-Oh Merlin, dit moi que c'est un cadeau de Ron, rit Draco en le voyant arriver.

-En fait, répondit Harry, il vient de Molly.

-Je me doutais qu'il provenait de la famille Weasley.

Harry s'installa dans son lit, face à Draco.

-On a passé une bonne soirée je trouve, fit Harry.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Au début des défis, je ne pensais pas que Terry et Susan seraient aussi gentils.

-C'est ce que Dumbledore voulait, nous rapprocher tous.

-Et nous donner une occasion de se parler, compléta Draco en se référant à eux deux.

Harry lui fit un sourire entendu et demanda :

-Tu as envie de dormir ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Draco.

Un silence confortable s'installa quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pendant ces deux jours ? songea Harry à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que la Salle sur Demande pourra nous fournir tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour nous occuper.

Harry réalisa alors quelque chose.

-Ce défi est tout de même vraiment difficile. Même si une équipe réussit à trouver une bonne cachette, il faut également qu'elle s'occupe pendant les deux jours. Certaines personnes vont finir par devenir énervées à force de rester cachées.

-Heureusement pour nous que cet endroit existe.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tout de même, les quatrièmes années ont fait fort en trouvant ce défi.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Tu veux connaître un secret ? lâcha t-il finalement avec un sourire.

Harry le fixa, interrogateur.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai menacé un Serdaigle pour que _mon_ idée soit choisie ce soir, avoua le Serpentard avec un air espiègle.

Harry resta bouche-bée, hésitant entre éclater de rire et crier au scandale.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-il à la place.

Draco haussa les épaules et le Gryffondor comprit.

-Pour retrouver Square Grimmault ?

-Peut-être, admit Draco. Pour pouvoir à nouveau parler normalement avec toi, et pas toujours se disputer.

-On se disputait aussi parfois à Square Grimmault, observa Harry. Mais pas de la même manière.

-Oui, tu me montrais ta vraie personnalité là-bas et si on se disputait, c'était parce que je réalisais à quel point tu étais idiot au fond.

Harry prit un air faussement outré, faisant rire Draco.

-Quand je pense qu'avant, on se disputait à chaque fois que l'on se voyait, fit Harry.

-''_Tu n'es qu'un sale bigleux !_'', ''_Et toi, espèce de Serpentard gominé !_''. On était vraiment ridicules, sourit Draco.

Harry semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Il finit par lâcher :

-Mais je suppose que je les aimais ces disputes. Je veux dire...

-C'est toujours mieux que ne pas se parler du tout ? avança Draco.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tu sais, même si c'est moi qui ai crée cette distance, je n'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que cela me rendait triste.

Draco fixa un moment Harry avant de sortir de son lit. Il poussa alors son matelas afin de le coller à celui du Gryffondor, puis il retourna sous sa couverture.

-Tu sais, dit-il en se tournant face à Harry, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi. Tu savais très bien que j'aurais voulu sortir avec toi à Poudlard cette année, c'est ce qui t'a fait peur.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur leur propre lits, mais assez proches pour que Draco puisse parler à voix basse.

-Hier, j'ai fait une rencontre un peu bizarre, et je me suis dis après cela que je devais peut-être arrêter de te mettre autant la pression, et de tout le temps t'accuser de m'avoir quitté. Peut-être même qu'on pourrait avancer. Tu sais, qu'on arrête de s'éviter ou de toujours se crier dessus.

Harry le fixa avant de proposer :

-Tu voudrais qu'on devienne amis ?

Draco lui jeta un regard vexé.

-Tu essayes de m'insulter Potter ?

-Non mais...

Et Harry ne trouvant pas d'excuses, il sourit et se pencha en avant pour embrasser doucement Draco.

Le blond soupira de soulagement, mais se recula rapidement.

-Tu préfères toujours m'embrasser quand tu ne peux plus t'expliquer, se moqua Draco.

-Oh ça va, ronchonna Harry, tu pourrais simplement te laisser faire.

-Mais je dois t'avouer autre chose, dit Draco en changeant de sujet, pendant cette rencontre un peu bizarre à Pré-au-Lard, tu dois savoir que j'ai scellé le destin d'un de nos futurs enfants...

-Un de nos futurs enfants ? rit le brun. Tu comptes en avoir beaucoup ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il en faudra au moins un pour l'appeler Nat.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir avant d'acquiescer, amusé.

-Va pour Nat.

-Bien, souffla Draco. Maintenant, au lit !

-Quel lit ? demanda le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le mien, quelle question !

Harry explosa de rire avant de sortir de ses couvertures afin de se glisser sous celles de Draco. Le sourire du Gryffondor s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit une bouche contre son cou.

-Je croyais que tu avais dit ''au lit''.

-C'était juste une manœuvre habile pour t'attirer dans le mien, répondit Draco en embrassant ses lèvres.

Harry passa les mains autour de son cou avant de conclure :

-Tu crois qu'on aurait tenu combien de temps en tant qu'amis ?

-Tu veux dire, si j'avais accepté ta proposition ridicule ? Demanda le blond avec une grimace. Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher.

-Alors... On est quoi maintenant ? voulut savoir Harry, un peu perdu.

Draco lui embrassa la joue.

-Rien d'officiel. Je comptes juste profiter de ces deux jours avec toi pour le moment.

Harry lui jeta un regard triste.

-J'ai du vraiment te faire du mal, pour que tu acceptes une telle chose dès que je reviens vers toi.

-Arrêtes de me prendre pour une victime ! N'oublies pas que je t'ai frappé avant de te laisser m'embrasser ! Se moqua le Serpentard avant de redevenir sérieux. Je n'ai pas envie de me poser trop de questions pour l'instant. On devrait juste en profiter tant qu'on est tranquille ici.

-Ton défi était vraiment bien choisi alors.

-Je sais, sourit Draco fièrement. Maintenant on dort, pour de vrai.

Harry acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois le blond. C'était tellement naturel d'être ici, dans un lit avec Draco, même après tous les mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis Square Grimmault.

Il espérait seulement qu'après ces deux jours de tranquillité, lui et Draco puissent continuer à être ensemble. Il ne voulait plus le fuir, ça, il en était sur. Mais Harry songea qu'il devrait encore réussir à s'affirmer et à ne plus craindre l'opinion des autres avant d'être pleinement confiant dans sa relation.

oOo

-Je te promet que ça va être drôle Draco !

Le blond continua pourtant à grogner.

-Pourquoi voulez vous faire de la cuisine ? Nous pourrions avoir tous les plats du monde en les demandant.

-Parce que si on ne fait pas quelque chose, je vais mourir d'ennui ! S'exclama Susan.

Ils avaient passé la matinée à lire et après le déjeuner, la Poufsouffle avait finalement craqué, poussant tout le monde à se rendre dans la cuisine créée par la Salle sur Demande.

Draco avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi faire des cookies excitait autant les autres, mais il finit par se plier à leurs volontés.

-Bon, dit-il, que faut-il faire alors ?

-Tiens, répondit Terry en plaçant face à lui du beurre et du sucre, mélange ça.

-Et où est la cuillère ?

-Tu veux gouter la pâte tout de suite ? Demanda Terry, étonné.

-Tu sais, coupa Harry, la pâte à cookies est délicieuse, même quand il n'y a pas encore tous les ingrédients.

Draco les fixait comme si ils étaient fous.

-Non, les arrêta t-ils, je veux une cuillère pour mélanger !

Cette fois ci, ce fut lui que l'on fixa comme si il était malade.

-Mais tu mélanges avec les mains ! expliqua Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

Draco regarda les deux garçons, ahuris.

-Aller on se dépêche ! les coupa Susan alors qu'elle allumait le four. Draco, ne fait pas ton capricieux et obéit aux autres !

Le Serpentard, outré que ses amis se liguent contre lui, mit avec colère les ingrédients dans le saladier. Et après un moment d'hésitation, il plongea la main dans la pâte.

Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête pour voir que Harry le fixait avec un sourire amusé, adossé à la table.

-Tu peux te rapprocher de la table tu sais ?

Draco se tenait plus éloigné possible du plat, seul sa main le reliait au saladier.

-C'est vraiment dégoutant, grogna t-il pour lui même avant d'ajouter plus fort, et ne te moques pas de moi !

-Je n'oserais jamais, dit le Gryffondor en réprimant un sourire. Tu peux goûter maintenant.

-La pâte qu'il y a sur ma main ? Mais c'est sale !

-Si tu manges proprement, non, répondit Harry en se retenant de rire.

Draco finit par se laisser convaincre et goûta la pâte... Son expression changea alors du tout au tout.

-C'est délicieux, avoua t-il en mangeant encore une fois.

-Je peux goûter ?

Une image furtive passa dans l'esprit de Draco, celle de Harry se penchant pour lécher sa main recouverte de pâte et... Le Serpentard secoua la tête, chassant sa vision déplacée. (1)

Harry se servit lui même dans le plat et continua à discuter avec Draco, sous les regards curieux de leurs équipiers.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas parlé leur ''rapprochement'' de la veille à Terry et Susan, mais ceux ci avait évidemment noté le changement dans la relation des deux garçons. Ils les avaient laissé volontairement dormir ensemble la veille afin de les rapprocher, et étaient heureux de voir que cela avait marché.

Plus la journée avait avancé, plus le fait que Harry et Draco s'entendaient à nouveau sautait aux yeux. Ils étaient tout le temps restés ensemble et quand ils avaient dû attendre que les gâteaux cuisent, la main que Harry avait posé sur la hanche du Serpentard n'avait pas échappé à Susan.

Ils prirent leur temps pour faire les gâteaux, discutant longuement et s'amusant toute l'après midi. Quand finalement la cuisine fut terminée, ils s'installèrent dans les canapés du salon tout en mangeant leurs cookies.

-C'est quand même assez surprenant, glissa alors Susan, de vous voir tous les deux ensembles.

La jeune fille savait que Harry était inquiet à l'idée d'être jugé par tout le monde, Draco le lui avait expliqué lorsqu'il s'était confié à elle. Susan voulait que le Gryffondor puisse voir qu'elle ne le jugeait pas et qu'il pouvait agir librement face à elle.

-Tout ça n'a rien d'officiel, répondit Draco en répétant les mots de la veille. C'est juste que...

Susan acquiesça, faisant signe qu'elle avait compris.

-Dans tous les cas, ça nous fait plaisir de ne plus vous voir vous disputer.

Voyant que Harry était mal à l'aise, Terry décida d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Moi, révéla t-il avec un sourire énigmatique, j'ai un secret encore plus incroyable. Harry le connait déjà d'ailleurs.

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Comment ça, Harry et Terry partageaient des secrets ? Le Gryffondor sourit à l'air agacé du blond.

-Je sors avec Luna Lovegood, avoua le Serdaigle.

-Pardon ? s'écria Draco.

-On pensait que... Enfin, étant donné que toi et Harry vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, c'est assez surprenant, acquiesça Susan.

-C'était très agréable c'est vrai, fit Terry en lançant un sourire amusé à Harry, mais surement pas assez pour me faire tomber amoureux de lui !

Terry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, se retenant de sourire face à son air renfrogné. Harry aussi, avait l'air amusé par la tête du Serpentard.

-Il n'y a plus de gâteaux, grommela ce dernier. Je vais ramener les assiettes.

Il se leva et partit vers la cuisine avec un plat vide à la main. Terry et Susan pouffèrent face à cet accès de mauvaise humeur et Harry suivit Draco, refermant la porte derrière eux.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air énervé tout à coup ? Voulut savoir Harry, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

-Il n'était vraiment pas obligé de parler de votre nuit ensemble, grogna Draco.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Tu es jaloux ? Demanda t-il sans y croire.

-Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi tu as couché avec un garçon aussi... commun. Il n'a rien de sexy à mon avis.

-Tu t'es regardé ? S'exclama Harry en prenant la défense du Serdaigle. Tu n'es même pas musclé et tu es tout pâle !

-Et toi alors ? Tu as des poils partout et dès que tu lèves les bras, ça sens mauvais !

-Je sens mauvais ? Venant de quelqu'un qui est imberbe et qui se douche trois fois par jour, je ne me sens pas vexé, rétorqua Harry.

-Et bien tu devrais parce que c'est désagréable pour les autres.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu Terry se plaindre à ce sujet, répliqua le Gryffondor. C'est surement parce que le moment était _trop bon_, et que l'on n'a pas pu porter d'attention à ce genre de détails.

Draco eut un soudain un doute.

-Tu veux dire que moi... j'ai été mauvais ce soir là ?

Harry ne se retint plus et explosa de rire. Voyant l'air vexé de Draco, il expliqua :

-On est vraiment ridicule à se disputer ainsi, sourit-il avec de s'avancer vers Draco pour l'embrasser doucement. Et non, tu n'as pas été mauvais ce soir là. Vraiment pas.

-C'est toujours toi qui me provoques, sourit Draco. Si toi et Terry n'aviez rien dit, je n'aurais pas répliqué.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se détacher.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies voulu m'insulter en me disant que j'avais des poils sous les bras, ricana Harry.

-C'est vrai pourtant, se défendit Draco, tu en as même sur les fesses.

-Toi aussi ! S'écria Harry, légèrement vexé. C'est juste qu'ils sont invisibles mais...

Il passa ses mains sous le boxer du Serpentard.

-Je les sens très bien, conclut-il avec un sourire.

C'est à ce moment que Susan entra dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que tu sens très bien ? ...Harry ? Qu'est ce que tes mains font _dans _le pantalon de Draco ?

Le Serpentard tenta de se dégager mais Harry répondit simplement avec un sourire :

-Ça tient chaud tu sais.

Draco lui jeta un regard outré et Susan éclata de rire :

-Je peux essayer ?

-Harry ! s'écria Draco en tirant sur les mains du Gryffondor pour les faire sortir de son pantalon.

-De toute façon, coupa Susan toujours en souriant, je venais juste ramener le reste des assiettes.

Ils acquiescèrent et lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, Harry fit un sourire d'excuse à Draco.

-J'aurais pu te gêner encore plus en parlant de tes fesses poilues.

-Je te déteste, répliqua le blond.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois en réponse, puis ils retournèrent dans le salon. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry réclama qu'ils jouent à un ''Action ou Vérité''. Il expliqua aux autres les règles du jeu et dès que les sorciers comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la version moldue du ''Courage ou Véritaserum'', ils commencèrent.

Harry dû lécher les pieds de Susan, Terry avoua qu'il n'avait couché qu'avec deux garçons et Draco, à sa plus grande horreur, fut obligé de se déshabiller intégralement , pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ces coéquipiers.

Au final, aucun d'entre eux ne dormit cette nuit là. Les nés-sorciers, quand ils apprirent que Harry n'avait jamais bu que de la BièrauBeurre et du FireWhisky, lui firent goûter toutes sortes de spécialités sorcières. Ce que Harry leur rendis évidemment en demandant à la Salle sur Demande de leurs fournir toutes sortes de boissons moldues, qu'il ne connaissait que de nom à cause de son oncle.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils ne se couchèrent pas très tôt ce soir là, et qu'ils passèrent la journée suivante à dormir, tous étrangement trop fatigués pour faire le moindre effort. (2)

oOo

Ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier en fin d'après midi. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant qu'ils s'étaient tous les quatre endormis dans un grand lit surement fabriqué par la salle sur Demande, mais grimaça en voyant que Susan avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Draco. Certes, il ne se souvenait plus beaucoup de la fin de la nuit précédente, mais il était persuadé que Draco n'aurait pas cédé à la Poufsouffle, aussi bourré soit-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage de Susan, et réalisa qu'elle s'était également réveillée et qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

-Hm, chuchota t-elle, Draco est _si_ confortable.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Draco, ouvrit les yeux, les faisant sursauter.

-Susan, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu enlèves ce bras de mon si confortable corps.

La Poufsouffle retira son bras non sans caresser Draco avant tout en éclatant de rire, avant de grogner à cause d'un mal de tête.

Ils commençaient à faire trop de bruit et Terry poussa un grognement de l'autre côté du lit.

-Va plutôt le réveiller, fit Draco en désignant le Serdaigle.

Susan partit sauter sur Terry et Harry en profita pour tenter de se coller au Serpentard. Mais Draco le retint loin de lui.

-Non ! D'abord, tu vas te laver les dents.

-Viens avec moi alors, rétorqua Harry. Ne fais pas comme si tu sentais la fleur dès le matin.

-Les Malfoy ne sont bien sur pas concernés par les mauvaises odeurs ou les secrétions humaines, répondit Draco avec une arrogance amusée.

-Oui bien sur, rit Harry. Arrête un peu de mentir et viens avec moi !

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain tandis que Terry était occupé à hurler sur Susan.

-À quelle heure ku penches que Dum'dore va arrê'er le dé'i ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à la bouche débordante de dentifrice de Harry. Il ne lui répondit pas puisqu'il avait été élevé à ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

Une minute plus tard, une voix résonna dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Bonjour à tous !

-C'est Dumbledore ! fit Terry dans la pièce principale.

-J'espère que ceux qui ont réussis à se cacher pendant ces deux jours vont bien. Cette annonce est à l'intention des cinquièmes années. Afin qu'ils puissent choisir leur défi, je leur demande de bien vouloir quitter leurs cachettes et de venir dans la Grande Salle. Les autres années doivent encore se cacher pendant une heure. Après cela, les élèves qui n'auront pas encore été trouvés auront gagné le défi.

La voix s'éteignit alors que Harry et Draco sortaient de la salle de bain. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et attendirent dans un silence agréable sur les canapés. Quand la voix de Dumbledore résonna à nouveau pour signaler la fin du défi, Susan et Terry furent les premiers à quitter la salle, se doutant que les deux autres voudraient être seuls avant de se quitter.

Cette fois ci, le silence rendit Harry mal à l'aise. Les deux jours étaient terminés; le défi de Draco se finissait et ils allaient devoir reprendre leurs habitudes.

-Tu... tu sais que je ne suis toujours pas prêt à m'afficher ? Demanda Harry sans regarder Draco.

-Et tu sais très bien que je ne te forcerai à rien. Ces deux jours étaient juste une... parenthèse. Une fois sortis d'ici, tout redevient comme avant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait pensé qu'une fois le défi terminé, ils auraient continué à être ensemble sans être vus mais il comprenait que Draco ne veuille pas de cette relation, du moins pas tant qu'elle soit officielle. Le Serpentard lui avait dit qu'il ne le forcerait à rien, et pour cela, il voudrait surement...

-À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Draco, le coupant dans ses idées noires.

-À ce que tu viens de dire. Donc cela signifie que...

-Que tu vas maintenant attendre chaque soir que tes copains Gryffondors s'endorment pour venir me rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demanda, le coupa Draco comme si c'était évident.

Harry se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement et serra la taille du Serpentard entre ses bras en se rapprochant. Il embrassa Draco avec envie, le blond passant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns avant de se reculer.

-C'est pour quoi ce baiser ? souffla t-il.

Harry ne voulut pas lui dire ce à quoi il avait pensé, alors il répondit avec un sourire exagérément coquin :

-C'est pour que tu aies un avant goût de ce qu'il t'attend ce soir.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant un ''prétentieux'', répondit au sourire du Gryffondor et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se détacher de lui.

-On se retrouve après le repas pour discuter du défi, fit Harry.

-Et on se retrouve cette nuit pour continuer cela, ajouta Draco en passant sa main le long du dos de Harry.

Le brun hocha la tête et ils quittèrent alors la Salle sur Demande, chacun rejoignant son dortoir et ayant déjà hâte de se revoir.

oOo

(1) Mince, faut vraiment que j'arrête avec les gâteaux x) Vive les COOKIESSSS !

(2) C'est ce que l'on appelle, mes amis, une grosse cuite. =P

J'espère que ça vous as plu. Comme d'hab, je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai pu laisser. C'est un chapitre un peu spécial puisqu'il se passe presque uniquement dans la Salle sur Demande. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Et si vous mettez cette histoire en Alert, pensez à laisser, sinon une review, au moins un petit ''=)'' pour dire que vous avez apprécié, ça me fait toujours très plaisir :)

Bye !


End file.
